Twilight baby
by Soy Un Pez
Summary: una hermosa bebe bruja entra enla vida de los Cullen cuando Bella la encuentra,pero hay algo en esta pequeña bebe,es identica a Edward y tiene el mismo apellido.Serán parintes?.Mientras la bebe va creciendo los grandes porblemas se vienen acercando.
1. la pequeña Elizabeth Masen

Twilight baby!

Capitulo 1

Otra noche lluviosa. Es noche de caza. Han pasado 50 años desde que me casé con Edward y me convertí en uno de ellos.

Alice se pasó con lo de la boda, convirtió nuestro hermoso prado en una recepción y un altar. Recuerdo que la boda provocó un chismorreo en todo Forks. Debieron de ver la cara de Jessica y Laureen cuando se enteraron-es decir una llena de envidia y otra casi desmayada-.Me reí por lo bajo al recordar ese momento.

Después de la ceremonia-donde estuve a punto de olvidar mis votos-fuimos a la recepción donde Edward me obligo literalmente a bailar y al final el resultado fue: 3 pisotones y una casi caída-en serio fue humillante-.

La luna de miel la pasamos en Inglaterra donde no hubo mucho problema ya que estaba muy nublado. Esa noche fue….lo resumiré en una palabra: Mágica, sinceramente ha sido la mejor noche de mi existencia y probablemente también la de Edward. No puedo describir con palabras lo sucedido esa noche bueno al menos si con una, Mágica. A la mañana siguiente me mordió y en tres días me convertí.

-En ¿qué estás pensando? que estás tan callada-me preguntó una voz hermosa que reconocería fuera donde fuera.

Sonreí cuando sentí sus brazos en mis caderas.

-En nada-mentí.

-Aunque ahora seas una vampira sigues mintiendo igual de mal-me susurró en mi cuello.

Me volteé hacia el pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra me besó apasionadamente. Sinceramente las únicas cosas que cambiaron en mi fueron que me volví más rápida y tengo el don de sentir las emociones de los demás. Por consecuente me sigo mareando un poco cuando Edward me besa, no poco es quedarse poco…si mi corazón latiera todavía estaría seguramente fuera de mi pecho.

-Mira se nos hace tarde y los pumas nos esperan-dije cuando pude apartarme de él.

-Si señorita-puso los ojos en blanco.

Nos dirigimos como sombras al bosque. La cacería comenzó muy bien pero después un olor capto mi atención. ¿_Humano? ¿Qué hace un humano por aquí?_-pensé. Me adentré en el bosque siguiendo el olor de ese humano. No temía perder el control, de hecho cuando me convirtieron."Nací" con un autocontrol casi perfecto solo me costaron 2 años para dominarlo completamente.

Llegué hacia un prado que obviamente conocía y vi una pequeña cuna en el centro. Me acerqué con cautela hacia ella y vi la bebe más hermosa que había visto. Tenía unos ojos verdes esmeralda y unos pequeños mechones de cabello cobrizo. Su aspecto me recordó mucho a Edward ya que tenían un enorme parecido con excepción de los ojos verdes pero recordé que antes en su vida humana Edward los tenía verdes.

Tome a la niña en brazos y esta se empezó a reír. Su risa sonaba como pequeños cascabeles.

-¡Hola hermosa!-dije con una sonrisa-ven te llevaré a un lugar seguro.

La bebe estaba llena de confusión y alegría. Estaba contenta de que la hubiera encontrado.

La tome entre mis brazos y la llevé con Edward, su sangre no era tan apetitosa como antes era la mía así que no habría problema. Cuando llegué con él estaba terminando con un puma. Me pare junto a él y le toqué el hombro con un dedo.

Suspiro al detectar el olor de mi pequeña acompañante. Miro a la bebe y le cambio la mirada de caza a una tierna y dulce.

-Se perece a mi-miró a la bebe con cariño y se volvió hacia mi-¿Dónde la encontraste?

-En nuestro prado-me reí.

-Oh-estaba totalmente distraído con la bebe.

Pasaron como 2 minutos cuando se volvió a mí y me preguntó.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?

-Tú qué crees-respondí sarcásticamente-obviamente llevarla con nosotros.

Puso los ojos en blanco y serio por lo bajo. Probablemente pensando en la reacción de Alice.

-Alice se volverá loca-se rio más fuerte.

-Completamente-coincidí.

Nos dirigimos hacia nuestra casa pero obviamente Alice estaba esperando ya con unas bolsas en sus manos justo antes de poder entrar.

-Déjame verla-me obligó Alice.

Le pase a la bebe y Alice la examino con cuidado y añadió.

-Se parece mucho a ti Edward-enarcó una ceja.

-Lo sé-suspiro

-Bueno mucho que hacer y poco tiempo.

-¿Poco? ¡Alice tenemos toda la noche y toda la semana!-grité.

-Sí, pero tenemos que ponerle todo esto-hizo un gesto señalando a todas las bolsas.

Alzó a la bebe y un pequeño pedazo de papel que cayó en el suelo. Lo tomé y lo empecé a leer.

_Hola._

_Si estás leyendo esto probablemente esté muerta. Unos vampiros sanguinarios nos vienen cazando este es el único lugar donde puedo ocultar a mi pequeña Elizabeth. Verán ella tiene un linaje de bruja desde hace 50 años, pensamos que todo había terminado el linaje pero no. Por favor cuide a mi hija se lo ruego es lo más preciado que tengo._

_Recuerde que ella es una pequeña bruja y apenas estás descubriendo sus poderes así que cuidad con él, hay personas que la quieren atrapar y quitarle sus poderes o matarla. Nunca permitan que esta niña vuelva a encontrarse con un cazador otra vez se los ruego._

_La vida de mi pequeña está en sus manos._

_Con afecto,_

_Catherine Masen. _

Al leer el apellido de Catherine palidecí. Era el mismo apellido de Edward. El apellido que su padre biológico le había dado. Entonces si tienen el mismo apellido y se parecen…. ¿Elizabeth y Edward son parientes? Además la letra es como la de él y el nombre de la bebe es como el de su madre.

Cuando entramos a la casa le pase la carta a Edward, quien no se sorprendió mucho solo asintió y miró a la bebe.

-Tiene el mismo apellido que yo-dijo con serenidad.

-Si…eh bueno no tendrán algún….-no pude terminar la frase ya que Alice me interrumpió con un gran grito.

-¡Bella! ¡La bebe tiene una fuga! y no para de llorar-gritó Alice desde su habitación con muchos nervios

En ese momento recordé que no teníamos pañales y salí corriendo por Alice antes de que sufriera un ataque.

Edward P.O.V

Mientras que Alice y Bella salieron en busca de los dichosos pañales yo fui hasta donde estaba la pequeña Elizabeth llorando. Su mente solo repetía lo mismo:_ quiero que me cambien, ¡quiero que me cambien! _Pero en cuanto me vio se tranquilizó, parecía reconocerme pero podía asegurar que yo no la conocía. Recordé que tenía una hermana pequeña que nunca volví a ver cuando me internaron en el hospital. Ella no tenía los ojos verdes como yo y mi madre si no los de mi padre que eran azules. ¿Sobrevivió? No creo ¿o sí? ¿Será un pariente lejano esta pequeña bebe? Sacudí la cabeza. No recuerdo que mi familia humana tuviera algo que ver con brujas e hechicería, pero puedo haber sucedido después si mi hermana menor hubiera sobrevivido. Pero ya no llevaría el apellido Masen.

Inconscientemente me recosté junto a la pequeña Elizabeth dejando mi mano derecha muy cerca a ella. Elizabeth no lo pensó dos veces y con su pequeña y delicada mano tomo mi dedo pulgar. Al sentir su cálido roce, sentí un cariño hacia ella como si fuera mi delicada hermana menor. Sonreí y le besé la frente que hizo que la bebe se riera.

Me la pasé haciéndole cariños ala pequeña bebe que no me di cuenta que mi esposa estaba en el marco de la puerta observándonos.

-Hola-me paré para besarla pero me detuvo poniendo los pañales en frente de mí.

-El deber llama-se rio-ahora es tiempo de cambiar pañales y tú me ayudarás.

Me quedé congelado…nunca en mi vida había cambiado un pañal. La bebe se rió también aunque no comprendiera la razón.


	2. Edward vrs los pañales

**¡Hola! He he bueno este capítulo siempre ha- salido de mis sueños…ok raro.**

**No soy dueña de Twilight, ni de ninguno de los personajes con excepción a la bebe Elizabeth**

**--**

**Capitulo 2!**

_**Edward vs. Pañales**_

_**Bella P.O.V**_

Edward se puso muy nervioso. Me empecé a reír y me dirigí hacia Elizabeth que también se estaba riendo. Cuando le empecé a quitar su pañal actual, Edward casi sufre un desmayo.

-Vamos Edward no es tan difícil-le animé-te has enfrentado a cosas peores.

-Tengo…Tengo…que….que hacerlo-tartamudeó al percatarse lo que tenía que hacer.

-Si-puse los ojos en blanco-solo tienes que tomar esa toalla húmeda y…-Edward me puso un dedo en mis labios para que guardara silencio.

-No sigas-dijo con la expresión llena de asco-lo haré.

Cerrando los ojos empezó a hacer su trabajo, y empezó a limpiar el pequeño traserito de Elizabeth mientras que ella se moría de la risa.

-Muy bien ahora tíralo a la basura-le ordené.

Edward siguió con los ojos cerrados y tiro la toalla húmeda en el bote de basura mientras que yo rápidamente le ponía el pañal nuevo.

-Viste todo acabo-dije cargando a Elizabeth.

-No me vuelvas a hacer esto otra vez-me rogó

-Lo siento pero no-le acaricie la mejilla-tienes que aprender bien para que puedas hacerlo cuando yo no esté.

Me miró con cara de sufrimiento. Sentía un verdadero pavor hacia los pañales y hacia la posibilidad de tener que volver a hacerlo.

-Bella-gritó Alice desde la sala-dime que ya paso-estaba totalmente aterrada con lo de la pipi.

-Sí, ya puedes subir-dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Pero no solo subió Alice si no que Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper se amontonaron para entrar a ver a la pequeña Elizabeth.

-Déjame verla-exigió Emmett cuando salió del tumulto.

La cargué y se la pasé a Emmett que empezó a hacer caras graciosas y hacía a la bebe reír.

-Piensa que Emmett es un completo tonto al hacer eso-Edward me susurró al oído y solté una risita.

Después Emmett empezó a lanzarla hacia el aire varias veces hasta que Elizabeth se mareó y vomitó una masa amarilla en el rostro de Emmett que cuando terminó puso a Elizabeth en la cama de Alice y buscó algo con que limpiarse mientras que nosotros nos caíamos de la risa.

**Elizabeth P.O.V**

He he eso le pasa por tratar de estrellarme con el techo. El grandote no sabía qué hacer para limpiarse la cara y usó la fina colcha de la cama.

-¡Emmett!-chilló la chica más pequeña-deja de ensuciar mi edredón-se quejó-porque después va a oler a vomito de bebe.

Ok no se hablar aun, solo tengo una semana de nacida. Extraño a mi mami, ella no me hubiera provocado vomito. Extraño sus caricias y cuando me cargaba en sus brazos. Pero Edward y Bella me agradaron mucho. Ha me estaba atacando de la risa cuando limpio mis pompitas. De todos modos sentía que de alguna forma Edward y yo teníamos algo que ver como si fuera mi hermano. Bella era mi segunda madre ya que ella fue la que me encontró y la única que no le da pavor mis pañales sucios.

Emmett empezó a buscar algo con que quitarse el resto del vomito frenéticamente, al parecer hice bien mi trabajo. Mírenlo está como un tonto buscando algo con que quitarse mi bromita. Me reí, pero después lo lamente ya que todos se me quedaron viendo idiotamente.

Oh no haber vomitado fue una mala idea muy mala. Ahora tengo hambre, mucha y voy a llorar. Vomité todo lo que tenía en mi pequeño estómago. Es un hecho voy a llorar, no puedo soportar esta hambre que tengo. Muy bien Elizabeth prepárate para llorar una, dos, ¡tres!

Lloré con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, todos dieron un paso hacia atrás dejando a Bella a cargo de la situación. _Rayos tengo ¡mucha hambre! Denme de comer_-pensé.

-Tiene hambre-le dijo con nervios Edward a Bella.

_Obviamente idiota-pensé ¡-Que no ves que por eso estoy llorando! Lamento haber vomitado._

-Y piensa que soy un idiota-frunció el ceño-y lamenta haber vomitado.

-Disculpa aceptada-gritó Emmett desde el cuarto de Rosalie.

-Ya ya tranquilícense-los calmó mi salvadora Bella-ya tengo preparado un biberón.

Entonces Bella desapareció y volvió a aparecer con un biberón antes de que yo volviera a llorar y me puso el biberón en mi boca y me cargo.

-Ya pequeña, aquí está tu biberón-me susurró tiernamente mientras me mecía entre sus brazos.

Por lo menos alguien sabe cómo cuidar a una pequeña y hermosa bebe como yo. Bella me siguió meciendo entre sus brazos hasta que me quedé y dormida y pude sentir como me dejaba en la cama con una pequeña manta.

Si definitivamente, Bella iba a ser mi nueva mamá y la iba a querer mucho.

**Bella P.O.V**

Por fin la pequeña Elizabeth se durmió en mis brazos gracias a que Jasper intervino un poco. Gracias a dios cuando era humana fui niñera de varios bebes. Eso me daba mucha experiencia.

Al ver que la bebe se había calmado todos volvieron a tranquilizarse. Me reí por lo bajo y Salí de la habitación.

Alice tenía muchas ansias en su interior probablemente de querer ponerle la ropa nueva a la pequeña Elizabeth. Pero si la despertaban bueno iba a ser un verdadero infierno. Esta bebe tenía mucho carácter. No puedo olvidar la cara de Emmett cuando le cayó todo el vomito de Elizabeth.

No se les ocurra despertarla si no quieren sufrir –los amenacé.

Todos obedecieron mi orden incluso Alice aunque se estaba muriendo de ansias de ir a despertarla. Esme y Carlisle estaban de caza todavía con suerte Edward y yo podíamos alcanzarlos si nos íbamos pero antes dejarles instrucciones.

-Tenemos que volver a los bosque para cazar, así que dejaré unos cuantos biberones listos por si acaso-le avisé-les repito no traten de despertarla si no quieren sufrir las consecuencias sobre todo tu Alice.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Y si se despierta y tenemos que cambiarle el pañal-dijo Rosalie con un escalofrió.

-Pues entonces tendrán que recordar lo que nos enseñaron en la escuela-me reí-no es cierto solo llámenme.

Nos fuimos y empezamos a cazar no pasaron ni 20 minutos cuando el celular sonó.

_Think I'm drowning  
asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
that you've created_

_you're something beautiful  
a contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I wan't the friction_

you will be the death of me  
you will be the death of me

-Es Jasper-suspire.

-Problemas-murmuró Edward

-Jasper ¿Qué pasa?-me puse mi mano en mi frente.

-Eh…Alice no aguantó y fue con la bebe…-no completó la frase por que los lloriqueos estaban a un gran volumen-y la despertó, Bella eres nuestra salvación-me rogo.

-Bien voy para allá-puse los ojos en blanco.

Edward se estaba carcajeando. Me froté las sienes.

-Hora de irnos-avisé-el deber me llama.

-Querrás decir la bebe te llama-siguió riéndose.

--**Saben este capítulo está basado en una historia real…me refiero a lo de la bebe que no para de llorar, el problema es que a mí me cayó el vomito….y mi tía era la que calmo a la bebe y yo fui la que la despertó otra vez he he.**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	3. Tres vampiros y un pañal

**¡Hola de nuevo! Ok sé que estoy apresurándome mucho pero son vacaciones he!**

**Capitulo 3.**

**Tres vampiros y un pañal.**

**Bella P.O.V**

Llegué en tiempo record y fui a la habitación de Alice donde había dejado a Elizabeth. Sus lloriqueos se escuchaban a 20 km a la redonda.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué hiciste?-grité.

-No sé, solo la desperté para ponerle este pequeño vestido y empezó a llorar-respondió Alice con nervios.

-Bueno Alice la mayoría de los bebes se enojan si los despiertan-la regañé mientras cargaba a Elizabeth en mis brazos y la empezaba a mecer otra vez.

Seguí meciéndola hasta que se tranquilizó pero no quiso dormirse otra vez. Se oyó un gran suspiro de todos en la casa.

-Gracias dios-agradeció Rosalie- ¿Qué tienes ahí Alice?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-La ropa de la pequeña Elizabeth-respondió-¡Hora del desfile!-anunció con alegría.

Edward, Elizabeth y yo soltamos un gemido._ Aquí vamos de nuevo-_pensé.

En eso llegaron Carlisle y Esme. Qué bueno no tuvieron tiempo ni de respirar ya que Alice los estaba empujando hacia su habitación para que vieran al nuevo miembro de la familia.

A Carlisle le encantó Elizabeth y este afecto fue mutuo. Esme no paraba de hacerle mimos y cosquillas, la bebe estaba irradiando alegría. En eso se rio muy fuerte y las ventanas se abrieron y cerraron estrepitosamente. Al parecer su magia no estaba muy controlada que digamos.

-Larga historia-respondió Edward a la pregunta que Carlisle formuló en su mente.

-Bueno, bueno basta de reír y hora de desfilar-nos apresuró Alice.

Elizabeth y yo nos pusimos las manos en nuestros rostros.

Alice tomó a la pequeña Elizabeth en brazos y la empezó a cambiar en menos de tres segundos ya traía un adorable vestido Rosa con estampados de flores y un moño rosa con puntos en el centro. Aparte traía una gorrita rosa de puntos.

Elizabeth estaba totalmente frustrada a punto de llorar.

**Elizabeth P.O.V**

Dios santo, ¡Alice está más loca que una cabra! Me puso este, este vestido de niña boba. Bueno aunque en serio esta bonito. Me metí mi pequeño pie en mi boca. Hey sabe rico, seguí haciendo eso varias veces hasta que la mujer de cabello color caramelo me tomo una foto.

Mire con desesperación a Edward con una mirada de _Sálvame_. Pero se acercó a mí y me dijo:

-No puedo-me susurró.

Hice un puchero. Empecé a patalear para que me dejaran de cambiar. Quise llorar pero no pude ya no tenía más lagrimas para ese día. Oh no díganme que ese disfraz de vaca no es para mí. Oh no me pondrás eso encima Alice, primero loca. Aunque lucha con todas mi fuerzas de bebe no me pude librar y en menos de tres minutos ¡ya estaba enfundada en esa cosa! Tengo que librarme, tengo que escapar. Me levanté y bueno no sirvió de mucho porque me volvieron a acostar. Vamos Christine Elizabeth tienes que pensar en una forma. Sonreí al tener una idea, acababa de comer ¿no? Y mis pequeños hermanitos estaban aterrorizados con mis pequeñas gracias de los pañales. Je Je, vamos hay que concentrarse, vamos, ¡sí!

Edward estaba a una distancia segura al percatarse de mi plan y estaba riéndose. Ya se imaginan la escena yo con mi traje de vaca apestosa con la caquita en ¡mis pañales!

-Bella, creo que Elizabeth ya hizo su gracia-le advirtió.

-Oh no-Bella estaba sorprendida.

-Chicas….-empezó Bella para darles la noticia de mi gracia-Chicas...-Alice estaba totalmente abstraída conmigo que no se percato ni el olor-¡Chicas Elizabeth necesita un cambio de pañales y a menos que quieran hacerlo ustedes les pido que me dejen pasar!-la perspectiva de cambiarme de pañal hizo que Alice y Rosalie se alejaran de mi rápidamente.

Me reí al notar que mi plan había funcionado. Bella me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Al parecer lo tenías planeado ¿verdad?-estaba riendo sé mientras me empezaba a quitar el horrible atuendo de vaca.

Me volví a reír con mi risa de bebe y Bella lo tomo como un sí.

-¿Quieres ver algo más divertido?-me preguntó.

La miré fijamente ¿Qué estaba planeando? Si quería que Emmett viniera a presenciar la escena ¡sería genial!

-Edward, cariño puedes venir por un segundo-llamó a Edward mientras Bella me guiñaba un ojo-¿Me harías un favor?-pidió Bella con un tonto dulce en su voz.

Edward entró rápidamente y se paró junto a Bella.

-¿Qué pasa amor mío?-le preguntó con dulzura. Tanta que quería vomitar…otra vez.

-Tengo que salir rápidamente con Esme porque tenemos que ver sobre la cuna de Elizabeth-mintió Bella -Te importaría cambiarle el pañal a Elizabeth.

Y antes de que Edward pudiera decir que no le creyó nada Bella salió corriendo como un espectro de la habitación. Tenía el rostro llenó de nervios. Entonces Emmett y su otro hermano rubio del que no recordaba su nombre entraron.

-Bella, nos dijo que necesitabas nuestra ayuda en algo pero no dijo que era-avisó Jasper.

-Sí, necesito ayuda pero para cambiarle el pañal-dijo señalándome con un gesto.

Esto iba a ser mejor de lo que creía tres vampiros-como si no supiera que eran- y un pañal.

Me reí y me metí mi piecito en mi boca.

**Edward P.O.V**

Esta bebe tienen una mente maquiavélica para ser muy pequeña. Elizabeth estaba ahí acostada con su pañal sucio riéndose a carcajadas de bebe. Al parecer Bella y Elizabeth se habían aliado en un plan para hacernos una broma muy pesada. _Dios santo, he hecho osas más peligrosas que está y puedo asegurar que estoy más asustado que nunca-_pensó Emmett –_Bella me las va a pagar cuando regrese._ Le di un codazo en las costillas.

-¿Qué?-me preguntó con inocencia.

-Hay que comenzar-dije mientras me acercaba a Elizabeth

_Ya quiero ver sus caras cuando vean la sorpresita que hice he he-_pensaba Elizabeth con malicia.

Hice una mueca de asco, no quería ve su "sorpresita". Le hice una seña a Emmett para que le quitara el pañal.

-Ni loco.se negó-a lo mejor y tiene una bomba nuclear ahí dentro.

-¿Jasper?-le pregunté a mi hermano.

-Ya que-suspiro y empezó a quitarle el pañal sucio.

Cuando se lo quito retrocedió rápidamente.

-Dejó una sorpresita-se quejó-bueno una sorpresota.

_Eso les pasa por ponerme un tonto disfraz de vaca_-la pequeña Elizabeth estaba muerta de la risa.

-Emmett, tu turno-le dijo Jasper a Emmett pero este se volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Solo tienes que quitarle el pañal sucio y tirarlo a la basura.

-Oh bueno-accedió con una cara de completo asco.

Cuándo le quitó el pañal a Elizabeth, al momento de bajar las piernas de Elizabeth el pañal sucio salió volando y aterrizó en el rostro de Jasper.

-Puaj.

Emmett y yo nos reímos como locos y Elizabeth se nos unió. Furioso Jasper se quito el pañal sucio y se lo estrelló en la cara a Emmett. Me tiré al suelo de la risa que tenía al ver sus dos rostros llenos de popo. Pero me costó caro ya que Emmett me sostuvo en sus brazos y Jasper me estrelló el pañal sucio en mi rostro.

-Considérense muertos-los amenacé y empezó la guerra de los pañales sucios.

Elizabeth estaba a punto de morirse de la risa y no aguanto más y chorrito de pipí salió volando y nos mojo a los tres.

La guerra continuó hasta que Esme entró furiosa y nos separó.

-Argh, ahora ustedes van a tener que limpiar este cuarto ahora mismo o verán-nos ordenó Esme con furia.

-Si mamá-dijimos los tres agachando la cabeza.

Bella, Alice, Rose y Elizabeth se estaban carcajeando al ver nuestro rostros.

_Creo que todo funciono de acuerdo al plan-_Elizabeth se regodeaba.

-Por lo visto no pudieron cambiar el pañal de una pequeña bebé-dijo Bella con desaprobación-tendrán que tomar cursos….todos-se le quebró la voz y volvió a reírse.

Nos cubrimos el rostro con las manos .Iba a ser una semana muy larga.

Bella le cambió el pañal rápidamente y le dio un biberón y empezó a tararear su canción de cuna. Bella hubiera sido una excelente madre. Siguió meciendo a Elizabeth en sus brazos hasta que se quedó dormida.

La llevó a nuestra habitación y la recostó en la cama. Aunque esa niña tiene una mente de niña malvada, la quiero mucho.

Entré a la habitación con mucho cuidado de no despertarla y la vi ahí dormida tan inocente. Sus sueños se basaban en simples imágenes de su madre, de Bella y mías. Elizabeth veía a Bella como su segunda madre y por alguna extraña razón me veía a mí como un padre y un hermano mayor.

-Es muy linda-Bella estaba detrás de mí y estaba viendo también a la bebe.

-Si-suspiré.

-Sabes-me susurró en mi oído-Serías un excelente padre.

Se sentó en mis piernas y escondió su rostro en mi pecho y yo la rodeé con mis brazos

-Tú también eres una excelente madre, incluso mejor que yo-murmuré y le besé la coronilla de la cabeza.

Me volteó a ver y le acaricie la mejilla. Se acercó a mí y me besó tiernamente. Le respondí el beso y le puse mi mano en su espalda para acercarlo más hacia mí. El beso hubiera durado más pero Elizabeth empezó a llorar. Nos tuvimos que separar para que Bella la calamara.

La meció entre sus brazos pero yo quise cargarla. Me acerqué hacia Bella extendiendo mis brazos, entendió mi gesto y me dio a Elizabeth que tenía su dedo en la boca. La mecí y empecé a tararear la canción de cuna de Bella.

Bella me besó mi mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Son las 10:40 de la noche y una nueva Cullen había entrado a nuestra familia.

**Ok eso es todo….el final sinceramente me pareció lindo, Edward teniendo a una bebe en sus brazos como si fuera su hija. Oh pero la guerra de los pañales fue lo mejor.**

**Les dedico esté capitulo a todos los padres principiantes ¡que no saben cambiar un pañal!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**P.D: Elizabeth intuyó que eran vampiros al ver la velocidad en la que se movían por si alguien tenía esa duda.**


	4. La historia de Elizabeth

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Saben no sé porque pero la historia de Twilight baby la tengo a cada rato. Créanme que este capítulo lo soñé ayer.**

**Capitulo 4 **

**La verdadera historia de Elizabeth**

**Bella P.O.V**

El resto de la noche Edward y yo salimos a terminar nuestra expedición de caza pero claro no faltaron las llamadas de Elizabeth cada vez que lloraba.

A la mañana siguiente aprovechamos que Elizabeth seguía dormida para salir a comprar las cosas que faltaban.

Rose nos llevó en su BMW, al centro comercial más cercano. En el camino nos veníamos riendo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Vieron la cara de Emmett cuando le cayó el vomito de Elizabeth-se carcajeó Alice-o ¡cuando le cayó el pañal sucio!

-Creo que en serio van a necesitar clases de cómo cambiar el pañal-murmuré.

Nos reímos fuertemente. Llegamos al centro comercial y nos dirigimos al área de bebes. Alice empezó a buscar frenéticamente nuevos atuendos para Elizabeth. Iba y venía con varios vestidos, disfraces, etc. Le quería decir que solo le iban a quedar por unas semanas ya que los bebés crecen muy rápido pero me retracté al ver que ya tenía todos los atuendos para cada una de las etapas de su lactancia.

_Pobre Elizabeth si supiera lo que le esperaba_-pensé al ver un pequeño traje de pato. Me dirigí hacia las cunas ya que no se podía dormir en la cama. Vi varias cuna y Rose me daba la opinión de cada una.

-Esa está muy chica-me decía Rose.

Le señalé Otra y dijo:

-Muy grande.

Nos pasamos dos horas buscando la cuna perfecta para Elizabeth según los estatutos de Rosalie, hasta que encontramos una cuna blanca con colchas rosas y un móvil de mariposas y flores. La cuna tenía una repisa blanca con tres grandes cajones.

-Esa está perfecta-gritó Rosalie mientras daba unos saltitos.

-Sí pero no creo que en esos tres cajones quepa todo lo que le trajo Alice-me reí por lo bajo.

-No te preocupes para eso existen las cómodas-dijo mientras me dirigía hacia unas cómodas blancas y unas cómodas bañeras del mismo color.

Al final compramos la cuna ya mencionada junto con una cómoda bañera de color blanco con azul claro, y una gran cómoda rosa.

-Rose no creo que todo esto quepa en el cuarto de Edward y mío.

-No te preocupes le dije a Esme que desocupara el cuarto de invitados que tenemos-me tranquilizó Rose-ahora veamos que hace Alice.

Suspiré al ver los montones de bolsas que traía Alice por doquier. Unas estaban llenas de ropa y otras llenas de juguetes, peluches, chupones y biberones.

-¡Alice!-la regañamos Rose y yo al unísono.

-¿Qué? Me dijeron que trajera todo lo necesario-se excusó-por cierto Bella mira tú celular creó que ya es hora de irnos.

Entonces recordé que ya era muy tardé y Elizabeth ya se debió haber despertado. Esme no estaba en la casa porque estaba restaurando una casa que estaba muy lejos de ahí. Busqué mi celular en mi bolso y lo encontré dios lo tenía pagado. Lo encendí…250 llamadas perdidas y 40 mensajes de voz. Si Elizabeth se había despertado.

Rosalie y Alice estaban pagando una carreola rosa con estampados de flores y una silla para el coche que combinaba.

-Hora de irnos-musitó Alice.

Salimos corriendo hacia el auto, más rápido de lo que deberíamos. Guardamos todas las cosas y salimos disparadas hacia la casa. Llegué hacia la habitación donde estaba Elizabeth llorando por supuesto.

-Ya Eli tranquilízate-le susurré cuando la tenía en mis brazos y después me dirigí hacia Edward que estaba muy serio-¿Qué paso?

-Esa pequeña bebé que ves ahí es mi sobrina-suspiró ignorando mi pregunta-es la hija de mi hermana biológica Catherine.

-Ah…No puede ser –dije totalmente confundida-tu hermana murió hace 90 años.

-No precisamente...Catherine no murió, mi error fue no buscarla después de que Carlisle me convirtió. Mi hermana menor se quedó sola pero un vampiro la encontró y la cuidó durante muchos años hasta que cumplió 25 años…ella se enamoró perdidamente del el vampiro y este le correspondió.

"Pasaron 10 años y el vampiro y mi hermana se casaron, el vampiro no quería que ella se convirtiera en uno de ellos. Un día Catherine queda embarazada….

-¡¿Cómo?!-grité-una humana y un vampiro tuvieron un bebé-lo pensé un segundo y me toqué el vientre-entonces yo…

-¡No! ese no es nuestro caso, cuando lo hicimos tu no quedaste embarazada.

-Ah-suspiré de alivió –ok continua.

-Bueno Catherine quedó embarazada y 9 meses después nació Elizabeth. Cuando esto ocurrió, el vampiro decidió convertirla y bueno esté ella se convirtió en una neófita y quiso atacar a su bebé. El problema era que los vulturis ya estaban a punto de atacarlos ya que ellos eran muy poderos sobre todo el vampiro y la niña. Cuando los vulturis por fin llegaron Elizabeth tenía solo 4 días de nacida. Catherine todavía como neófita con todo su autocontrol hizo la carta que tú leíste ayer.

-¡Pero eso fue en 1948 y estamos en el 2008!-estaba atónita.

-¿Sabes de donde saco lo de bruja Elizabeth?- me preguntó.

-No.

-Del vampiro…este vampiro la protegió con una especie de burbuja que la protegería durante 60 años…estos se cumplieron ayer.

-Ok pero un preguntita ¿Qué hacían en Forks?-estaba con la boca abierta.

-Se mudaron aquí…después murieron-me respondió con tono serio.

-Ok y si entonces eso pasó hace 60 años ¿por qué Elizabeth se ve como una bebé?-inquirí.

-La burbuja detenía todo dentro de ella. Incluyendo el tiempo. Eso hacía que Elizabeth no envejeciera pero ahora que está fuera ya puede crecer así que no te alarmes.

-Sabía que tenían un parentesco, pero ¿Cómo te enteraste de todo esto?-le pregunté.

-Elizabeth tuvo un pequeño flashback donde venían las imágenes de todo lo que te conté, lo vi todo en su mente.-miró a Elizabeth y agregó- Elizabeth es nuestra pequeña hija ahora.

Sabes desde que leí el nombre de mi hermana en la carta empezó a sospechar de eso-continuó- pero como el apellido Masen era muy común en esos tiempos lo descarté.

-Bueno, al menos ya sabemos la historia-dejé a Elizabeth en la cama otra vez porque ya estaba dormida-ahora si no te importa ¿podrías armar la cuna y todo lo que se tenga que armar de Elizabeth mientras les cuento la historia a las chicas?

-Supongo que no será muy difícil-aceptó.

Bajé con las chicas que estaban viendo un catálogo de ropa infantil.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Rosalie

-Pues verán….-empecé a contar la historia de Elizabeth.

Iba a mitad de la historia cuando Emmett gritó desde el cuarto de la pequeña:

-Rose, ¿Podrías venir un segundo?, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Las tres pusimos los ojos en blanco.

-Alice te apuesto diez dólares a que no leyeron el manual de instrucciones-me reí.

-Para que quieres apostar conmigo si ya sé que no lo hicieron-dijo Alice mientras se daba unos golpecitos con su dedo en la sien.

_Elizabeth es nuestra hija ahora_…esa frase daba vueltas dentro de mí. Una hija…había soñado eso cuando era niña –humana por supuesto- pero había abandonado ese sueño cuando me casé con Edward pero se cumplió. Sonreí al escuchar los regaños de Rosalie hacia mi esposo y mis dos hermanos.

Moví la cabeza. _ Hombres…no pueden armar ni si quiera una cuna, no importa si sean vampiros o no pero nunca de los nuncas leen el manual de instrucciones._

**Creo sinceramente que la última frase tiene toda la razón del mundo. Como ya quería que se supiera la historia de Elizabeth y no solo yo sino otras personitas…aquí la tuvieron he he. Las fotos de todos los trajes que Alice le puso a Elizabeth están en mi perfil junto con el traje de pato y el hipopótamo rosa…este último no ha salido aun va a salir en el siguiente capítulo.**

**También la cuna y la cómoda bañera están ahí.**

**Próximo Capitulo: ¿Dónde está mi hipopótamo rosa?**


	5. ¿Donde está mi hipopótamo rosa?

**¡Hola!**

**Esté probablemente es uno de los capítulos más graciosos de toda la historia. TODO lo va a contar Elizabeth. Antes de empezar a leer tienes que poner la canción de i miss you de avril lavinge cuando te lo indique…eso lo hará más divertido créanme.**

**Capitulo 5**

**¿Dónde está mi hipopótamo rosa?**

* * *

**Elizabeth P.O.V**

Después de tener esa horrible pesadilla, me desperté sin hacer ruido y entonces vi algo que me dejó deslumbrada al lado de mi había un hipopótamo rosa con flores. Amé ese hipopótamo desde que lo vi…rayos no se gatear…quiero es hipopótamo ahora. Vamos Elizabeth tu puedes. Me balanceé para poder sentarme…intento fallido. Ok no puedo aun solo tengo que estirarme. Me estire todo lo que pude y tomé al hipopótamo de una de sus patas. Es tan hermoso.

-Oh miren ya se despertó Elizabeth-anunció Bella.

No le presté atención solo estaba viendo fascinada a mi hipopótamo. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida ya podía imaginármelo en mi cabeza.

-Veo que te encantó el hipopótamo que te dio Edward-me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me hacia cosquillas.

Me reí por las cosquillas. Saben adoro a mi nuevo papá, me regalo este hermoso hipopótamo.

Bella me cargó y me bajó al comedor a velocidad vampiro. Dejando a mi hermoso hipopótamo ahí solito y triste.

Me sentó en una silla para comer de bebés naranja con azul. Y me di mi biberón junto con una asquerosa papilla. ¡Quiero a mi hipopótamo rosa ahora! Hice un puchero, y empecé a pegarle a la mesa.

-Oh ya veo quieres regresar con tu hipopótamo ¿verdad?-intuyó.

Pataleé más fuerte para que lo tomara como una afirmación ._Es lo que más deseo_. Pensé.

Me terminé el biberón y no quise comerme la papilla. Seguí pataleando.

-Muy bien pequeña sin paciencia vamos-me cargó de nuevo y me llevó al cuarto donde se suponía que debía de estar mi amado. Pero casi muero al ver que no estaba. Lloré con todas mis fuerzas pero Bella me hizo dormir con una de sus técnicas infalibles.

Me desperté y busqué a mi hipopótamo rosa tratando de pensar que todo fue una pesadilla pero no lo fue.

Entonces empecé a recordar a mi hipopótamo rosa, que lo extrañaba mucho.

**Activa I miss you de avril lavinge.**

Recuerdo cuando lo tenía en mis brazos. Ahora entiendo a esa tonta canción de Avril Lavinge que está sonando desde el cuarto de Alice.

**  
**Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back

Maldita canción de pacotilla…ahora voy a tener la tonada en mi mente todo el día hasta que vea a mi hipopótamo. Quiero a mi hipopótamo rosa. ¿Dónde está mi hipopótamo rosa?

Ok lloraré de nuevo. Ahhhhh quiero a mi hipopótamo… Edward fue el que subió corriendo. _¿Dónde está mi hipopótamo rosa?_-pensé y estaba segura que me escucharía.

-No se-respondió Edward riéndose-¿te gustó mucho verdad?

_¡Sí!_, otro puchero y patadas… ¡_Quiero mi hipopótamo! (__**canción de avril lavinge otra vez, déjala 20 segundos y quítala)**_ Maldita canción. Edward se rió y me besó mi frente.

-Paciencia Elizabeth lo vas a encontrar-dijo cuando cerraba la puerta.

No tenía paciencia, ni si quiera sé que es paciencia. Pensándolo bien no sé qué es un hipopótamo bueno tengo a mi hipopótamo rosa. De donde saqué la palabra hipopótamo. ¿Qué rayos es un hipopótamo? ¿Qué es rosa? Un….un…ah un color o así había escuchado a Jasper cuando dijo: _Alice estás loca si crees si me voy a poner esa cosa color rosa ._Ay me duele mi cabeza, esperen un momento ¿qué es cabeza? Me pegué con mi mano. -¡Tú ya sabías eso Elizabeth! ¡La perdida de tu hipopótamo rosa te está afectando! –una vocecita me regañó.

Traté de olvidarme de mi hipopótamo perdido (**canción de avril lavinge-i miss you otra vez…déjala 9 segundos)** no otra vez esa canción.

Cerré mi ojos y me concentré en escuchar el griterío de la habitación de al lado donde estaban todos haciendo quien sabe que cosas.

-¡Emmett!-gritó Alice- ¡¿por qué no lees las instrucciones?!

-Tranquilízate Alice ningún hombre lo hace-se oye su suspiró hasta acá-ninguno lo hace ¡verdad Edward!-lo regañó-se creen el señor "_No necesito instrucciones"._

-Saben mejor yo termino la cuna junto con Jasper-intervino Rosalie-ustedes traten de armar esa cómoda.

-Por cierto Edward ¿Qué hace la pequeña Elizabeth?-preguntó Emmett con voz muy fuerte.

-Tratando de encontrar su hipopótamo rosado-respondió Edward.

-Ah ¡su hipopótamo! Yo lo tengo.

Al oír estas palabras abrí mis ojos instantáneamente. ¡_Emmett!-_traté de gritarle pero solo salió un lloriqueo.

-Creo que te escuchó-dijo Jasper con una carcajada.

-Bella, creo que Elizabeth te llama- _no tonto te llamo a ti_ pensé.

-Creo que t está llamando a ti, será mejor que le lleves su hipopótamo.

Emmett llegó al cuarto en menos de que pudiera llorar de nuevo. Pero quise volver a llorar cuando vi que no traía mi hipopótamo.

-Hola pequeña-me saludó Emmett-supongo que quieres a tu hipopótamo rosa ¿verdad?

_No tonto quiero a mi pie_-pensé sarcásticamente.

-Pues verás está en un lugar sorpresa-dijo mientras me cargó.

Me le quedé viendo con mi carita preocupada. Se le rompió el corazón al ver mi carita. Y me dirigió hacia una puerta que tenía un lazo rosa entramos y vi una habitación para bebe muy bonita pero no me importó. Mi amado hipopótamo estaba ahí en mi cuna.

Quería ir hasta mi cuna lo más rápido posible pero Emmett me dejó en el suelo. Genial, no sé ni si quiera sentarme. Tengo que gatear…atrás de mi Alice ya traía su videocámara.

Muy bien Elizabeth trata de gatear…hazlo por tu hipopótamo rosa que te está esperando. Me trate de poner en posición de gateo pero me caí. Entonces empecé a volar y ¡llegué hacia la cuna!

(**QUE SUENE LA CANCIÓ WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS)**

LLEGUÉ HACIA La CUNA, ¡¡Llegué hacia la cuna! Yo sola!! Un momento una bebé normal no vuela. Estaba tan emocionada que no vi que Edward me estaba cargando y caminó a velocidad humana para hacerme sentir que volaba. Oh que desilusión, pero no tanto porque enfrente de mí está mi ¡hipopótamo rosa!-Insisto qué es un hipopótamo- oh te extrañé mucho querido hipopótamo. Me dieron a mi querido hipopótamo en mis brazos y sonreí. Te extrañé mucho.

Estaba tan deslumbrada-o eso decía Bella cada vez que estaba con Edward-con mi hipopótamo que no vi que atrás de mi Alice puso un hermoso patito amarillo de peluche con un moño. Dejé a mi hipopótamo y tomé al pato. Creo que estoy enamorada… ¿Qué es estar enamorada? Ay no se pero ahora adoro a esté pato.

**Hipopótamo Rosa P.O.V**

Es lo más terrible que me ha pasado en la vida de peluche…mi pequeña me dejó por un pato amarillo. Pero en fin, ni siquiera la quería… (**Que suene la canción de i mis you de avril lavinge) **Maldita canción…Ah te extraño pequeña Elizabeth.

* * *

**Je je el último párrafo fue idea de mi hermanito que según dice que los juguetes tienen sentimientos…Por cierto recuerden que Elizabeth tiene dos semanas de nacida…y lamentablemente no puede gatear.**

**El pato amarillo está en mi perfil junto con el cuarto de Elizabeth. Ok esté capitulo está medio loco pero créanme el mejor lo verán muy pronto.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Es hora de volver a la escuela…**


	6. Es hora de volver a la escuela

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Saben no sé si poner a Jacob en la historia…quiero ponerlo pero a la vez no bueno después hablamos de eso.**

**¡Reviews por favor!**

**Capitulo 6: Es hora de volver a la escuela…**

**Bella P.O.V**

* * *

**¡Una semana después!**

Lunes…El primer día de clases para nosotros aquí en Forks. Cuándo Edward y yo nos casamos, nos tuvimos que ir de Forks ya que no queríamos desencadenar una guerra. Pasaron 50 años y aquí estamos de nuevo. Hicimos un acuerdo con Jacob-ahora líder de la manada después de la muerte de Sam- para poder regresar. Lamentablemente estoy completamente segura de que siguen ahí mis amigos licántropos tal vez vaya a visitarlos un día con Elizabeth.

-Alice, por última vez ¡apúrate!-gritó Edward con desesperación.

Pasaron 2 segundos y gritó otra vez:

-No me importa si el vestido azul se le ve mejor a Elizabeth solo cámbiala y ya-estaba furioso.

Alcance a oír un pequeño _gruñón_ del cuarto de Alice. Edward soltó un bufido y me reí por lo bajo.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Elizabeth y yo nos subimos al Volvo…Y nos fuimos hasta que Rose nos hizo el favor de poner el asiento para Elizabeth. _Dios santo porque nunca leen el manual_-pensé.

Gracias a dios estaba segura en mi mente. Edward prendió la radio para ver si podía distraerse con algo más que no fueran los pensamientos furiosos de Alice y Elizabeth.

Llegamos al instituto que tanto extrañaba…solo que ahora traían mejores carros.

Nos bajamos y yo cargué a Elizabeth en mis brazos mientras Edward se ponía la cangurera para bebés. Se veía tan tierno con Elizabeth en ella. Pero entonces me quedé congelada. No habíamos pensado que íbamos a decir sobre la pequeña Elizabeth .¿ Diríamos que es nuestra hija? Oh ya estaba escuchando lo que decían de nosotros.

-Extrañaba este lugar-suspiró Alice apretando la mano de Jasper.

-Yo también-este lugar me traía muchos recuerdos.

En eso llegaron Emmett y Rosalie, tarde como de costumbre. Edward empezó a sacudir la cabeza. El auto estaba lleno de lujuria así que ya se imaginan lo que habría pasado. Me reí esos dos nos se daban ni un respiro. Me reí.

-Bueno, ¿podemos entrar ya?- estaba impaciente por entrar.

-Sí, solo deja le tomo una foto a Edward con esa cangurera-alegó Rose con su cámara en mano

Entramos a la oficina principal. Recordaba perfectamente mi primer día en esa escuela todos me miraban. La secretaria-ahora más joven- se nos quedó viendo como si fuéramos unos alienígenas…

-Eh hola-saludó Edward con su voz de terciopelo-Nosotros somos los Cullen, Los Hale y Los McCarthy.

Reprimí una risita. Adoraba cada vez que nos teníamos que presentar. En total he tenido 2 apellidos diferentes al mío. La secretaría se nos quedó viendo como tonta. Me aclaré la garganta y empezó a buscar los horarios.

-Eh…eh…aqu…aquí..-tartamudeó al ver la sonrisa de Emmett-Aquí tengo sus horarios…Suerte.

-Gracias-respondimos al unisonó y nos dirigimos hacia el instituto. Cuando entramos pareció que el tiempo se había congelado.

Todas las personas del campus se nos quedaron viendo como si fuéramos dioses. Podía sentir la lujuria en el ambiente.

**Edward P.O.V**

Después que todos se nos quedaran viendo como idiotas. Empezamos a caminar hacia nuestras respectivas clases. Elizabeth no parecía saber donde estábamos pero estaba completamente feliz.

_Wow la rubia está muy sexy pero la morena quita el aliento_-pensaba lujuriosamente un chico con anteojos.

Me enojé y besé a Bella rápidamente. Me miro con curiosidad pero después entendió y se rió por lo bajo.

_Oh rayos tiene novio…bueno pero todo puede pasar_-el mismo estúpido siguió pesando eso y me enojé. Elizabeth se estaba atacando de la risa junto con Bella, aunque solo una entendía la que pasaba.

Pasamos enfrente de un grupo de chicas…y todo sus pensamientos. Creo que aun no se han dado cuenta que tengo a Bella las pobres chicas…

**Bella P.O.V**

Edward estaba furioso por los pensamientos de todos los varones. Siempre se molestaba cuando los oía. Edward y yo entramos a la primera clase muy temprano 10 minutos antes. Seguía muy enojado por los pensamientos de los alumnos y profesores.

-No los escuches-le aconsejé en un susurro.

-Bella, están gritando-respondió Edward con frustración.

Me reí y le besé la mejilla. Elizabeth seguía en el pecho de Edward. Estaba tan enojado que no había recordado sacarla de ahí. Cargué a Elizabeth y la recosté en la pequeña silla portátil para bebés y la puse sobre la mesa de Edward.

Al notar la presencia de Elizabeth todos los chicos y chicas de la sala se quedaron sin aliento. Habían estado tan absortos viendo nuestros rostros-y cuerpos- que no se dieron cuenta de la pequeña bebé que Edward traía.

Edward se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

-Están atónitos por lo del bebé-me susurró- las chicas que están hasta el fondo están a punto de llorar por la desilusión.

Reprimí una carcajada si tan solo supieran lo que éramos. Entonces una chica rubia se acercó a nosotros, perdón rectifico se acerco a Edward. No parecía importarle el hecho de que Elizabeth estuviera con nosotros.

-Hola-saludó con una voz muy falsa- me llamo Alexandra y tu ¿eres?

Le di un codazo a Edward para que respondiera.

-Edward Cullen-respondió entre dientes.

-Oh mucho gusto Edward…-sonrió falsamente-oye ¿no tienes calor?

Apreté los labios para no reírme a carcajadas. Dios estábamos en Forks y en época de frió. Obviamente no hacía calor.

-No-Edward respondió.

-Porque yo sí-dijo mientras se quitaba el suéter y dejaba exponer una blusa rosa escotada y eso se supone que debía parecer "sexy" pero solo pareció algo patético.

Ok se acabaron las risas y los celos empiezan. Esa zorra está coqueteando con mi esposo. Es la guerra idiota.

-Pero mira que preciosura tenemos aquí-dijo cargando a Elizabeth- Que bonita hermana tienes.

Edward no pudo ni si quiera corregirla ya que la zorra empezó a darle vueltas a Elizabeth y después a hacerle caras. Elizabeth se mareó con las vueltas y vomitó en la blusa de la zorra.

-Ahhhhh que te pasa criatura del demonio-estaba furiosa-Ahora si me las vas a pagarla amenazó la zorra a punto de pegarle a Elizabeth pero yo la detuve rápidamente con mi mano.

-No se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a mi pequeña-la amenacé ferozmente.

Alexandra retrocedió y miro a Edward.

-Ella es….es…Tu-tartamudeó.

-Si es mi hija, así que si no te importa te puedes ir y te ruego que vuelvas a tratar de desnudarte en frente de mí-le pidió con un tono feroz.

La zorra se acercó otra vez a Elizabeth que volvió a vomitar todo encima de ella. Las risas estallaron en el salón, la pequeña zorrita se fue corriendo al baño. En eso el profesor entró a la clase. Y todos nos callamos…regresé a Elizabeth junto a mí.

-Te adoro pequeña-le susurré-bien hecho-le besé la mejilla y Elizabeth se rio.

Tal vez a veces Elizabeth puede ser un poco irritante pero es mi pequeña y la quiero mucho.

* * *

**Ok este capítulo si estuvo un poco sentimental pero lo de la vomitada fue genial he he.**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Prometo poner los capítulos cada vez que pueda ya que mi pequeño y molestoso hermano no me deja usar mucho tiempo la computadora pero bueno que le vamos a hacer…Bueno eso es todo**

**A tout l´heure!**

**Próximo Capitulo: Gateando por un sueño.**


	7. Gateando por un sueño

**

* * *

**

¡Hola de nuevo! Antes de empezar quiero decir que si mordí a mi hermanito para que me dejara usar la computadora he he (gracias por tu consejo erosalie).Bueno pero después mi parasito personal me devolvió el golpe pero salí victoriosa como siempre. Pero mi madre me castigó y tengo muy poco tiempo para hacer el capitulo así que perdón por la tardanza pero saben este capítulo si vale la pena esperar

**Capitulo 7**

**Gateando por un sueño.**

* * *

_5 meses después._

**Bella P.O.V**

Cuando tienes toda una eternidad por delante, el tiempo pasa volando como estos 5 meses que estuvimos con Elizabeth.

Después de varias lecciones por fin todos aprendieron a cambiar pañales. El problema es que ahora Emmett y Jasper compiten para saber quién puede cambiar más rápido a Elizabeth. Alice pasa todo el día cambiando de ropa a Elizabeth, aunque a veces es un martirió para la pequeña bebe, siempre termina irradiando felicidad cuando terminaban y eso era porque Rose le hacía cosquillas.

Edward estaba de caza junto con Jasper y Alice. Carlisle y Esme estaban fuera celebrando su aniversario. Rose estaba arreglando el jeep de Emmett y Emmett estaba haciéndole caballito a Elizabeth.

-Emmett te recuerdo que Elizabeth acaba de comer-le avisé- mejor baja a Elizabeth antes de que ocurra otro "accidente".

Emmett recordó lo que pasó el primer día que Elizabeth estuvo con nosotros y la puso rápidamente en su sillita de comer.

En eso Alice entró corriendo con nosotros con cámara en mano…otra de sus aficiones con Elizabeth. Estaba llena de emoción, había tenido una visión.

-¿Qué viste Alice?-preguntó Emmett.

-Hoy es el día-cantó.

-¿Cuál día?-volvimos a preguntar Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo.

-El día en el que Elizabeth empieza a gatear-estaba dando saltitos de felicidad.

Elizabeth y yo intercambiamos una mirada se supone que eso iba a pasar dentro de un mes. O eso creía, ya que era la edad normal para los bebés para que empezaran a gatear. Pero recordé que Elizabeth no tenía nada de normal.

Alice llamó a Jasper y Edward estaba casi gritando de la emoción.

-A ver Alice tranquilízate y dinos que pasa-le pidió Jasper del otro lado del teléfono.

Alice respiró profundamente y volvió a decirle toda la historia.

-Por eso vengan ¡ya!- gritó Alice con desesperación.

En menos de 5 minutos llegaron Edward y Jasper con prisa. Alice seguía con la cámara en mano. Elizabeth no ponía mucha atención ya que estaba fascinada con su pato amarillo.

**Elizabeth P.O.V**

No tengo idea de porque todos me están mirando así. No estoy haciendo nada especial solo juego con mi adorado pato.

En eso Edward me pone en el suelo y pone mi amado pato al otro lado de la habitación.

Quería llorar pero decidí que era mejor que yo fuera por él. Un momento no se gatear…hice un puchero. Lo tengo que intentar… ¡vamos Elizabeth vamos!

_¡Si se puede! ¡Si se puede!_

_¡Bebés unidos jamás serán vencidos!_

_¡Paso por paso gateo por gateo!_

Me animé con esas frases y me incorporé en posición de gateo. _Tu puedes Elizabeth Tu puedes. _Alice estaba a punto de estallar de la emoción. Después de varios segundos de inspiración me impulsé y empecé a gatear.

Dios santo estoy gateando, y ahí está mi amado e idolatrado pato. Apreté el paso digo el gateo y llegué con mi hermoso pato y lo abracé.

-¡Gané!-gritó Jasper-¡Paguen!

-Argh, no es justo tú tienes a Alice-se quejó Emmett mientras le daba el dinero a Jasper.

-No te preocupes, nos vengaremos-le aseguró Edward

Gatee hacia Edward y lo que hice fue agarrar su pierna para que me cargara. Estaba muy cansada de tanto gatear- aunque solo hayan sido pocos gateos-.Me cargó y empezó a hacer caras…por qué todos los adultos hacen eso con los bebés solo se ven más idiotas de lo que son.

-Ese es un buen punto-admitió Edward- aunque solo ustedes lo reconozcan –agregó Edward leyendo mi mente.

Argh…odio cuando hace eso…solo se la pasa leyendo las mentes de los demás bueno tengo que entendido que Bella es la única excepción…suertuda.

Me quedé dormida en los brazos de Edward gracias a una cancioncita que esta tarareando.

**Bella P.O.V**

Después de que los chicos pagaran sus respectivas apuestas-¿Por qué los hombres siempre estarán apostando? ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer?-, decidimos ver _La profecía_...Al principio estaba tranquila y sin asustarme pero después llegaron pates más tensas. _Bella has pasado por cosas peores una simple película no tiene por qué darte miedo._ Llegó la parte de la muerte del sacerdote…estaba apretando fuertemente la mano de Edward…Alice estaba recostada en el pecho de Jasper y Rose estaba tranquila viendo la película. Yo era la única miedosa ahí.

-Bella, es solo una película-me susurró Edward.

Quería responderle pero estaba muerta del miedo. Por cierto ¿Dónde estaba Emmett? Estaba viendo la película al inicio…tal vez no me percaté cuando se fue de la habitación. Oh dios mío ya no aguanto esta película.

-Waaaaaa-gritó Emmett detrás de mí.

-Ahhhhhhhhh-grité a todo pulmón y salté del sillón.

Todos se rieron de mí. Estaba furiosa…Emmett iba a tener un castigo muy severo. Lo empecé a perseguir a velocidad vampiro- gracias a dios ahora era más rápida y menos torpe- y lo acorralé.

-Eres hombre muerto-Estaba furiosa aparte de que casi me daba un ataque-aunque eso sería prácticamente imposible.

-Eh…solo fue una broma hermanita-se excusó con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Ah sí pues te mostraré otra pequeña broma-dije en tono amenazador mientas me dirigía hacia el tronando mis nudillos.

**Edward P.O.V**

Pasaron 5 minutos y solo se oían gritos de niñita de parte de Emmett. Alice se estaba atacando de la risa por la visión que había tenido recientemente. Había visto a Emmett con sus bóxers de Barney-Los mismos que se había comprado la navidad pasada- en su cabeza.

-Nunca pensé que Emmett fuera suicida-se carcajeó Jasper.

En ese momento Bella salió de la cocina sacudiéndose las manos.

-Oh Emmett-cantó.

-No pienso salir así-se quejó.

-¿Ah no? Entonces te obligaré a usar el factor OC-lo amenazó.

-Oh no, salgo ahora mismo-gritó con temor. El factor OC era de ositos cariñositos.

Emmett salió con sus calzoncillos en la cabeza y vestido de payaso. Al parecer Bella había cambiado de idea en el último segundo. Lo vimos y un silencio reino la sala por dos segundos. Después todos nosotros nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas. Alice y Rose se cayeron del sillón de la risa. Jasper estaba buscando su celular parea tomarle una foto a Emmett.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Carlisle nos interrumpió.

Esme y Carlisle estaba en la puerta colgando sus abrigos. Paramos de reír pero después Emmett empezó a bailar y cantar.

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
_

Al ver la escena de Emmett nos empezamos a reír de Emmett. Bella había cobrado su venganza.

_There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
So if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

Gracias a nuestras risas Elizabeth se despertó…vio a Emmett y empezó a reírse de él. Bajé a Elizabeth y ella empezó a gatear en dirección de Emmett. Estaba riéndose y le hizo una seña para que la cargara. Emmett obedeció y la cargó y empezó la mejor parte.

_love you baby and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
_

_Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you _

Emmett besó a Elizabeth en la mejilla. _Esta es la locura más grande que he visto en toda mi corta vida_-pensó Elizabeth mientras se seguía riendo.

Me acerqué a Bella y la besé. Y después seguimos riéndonos del show de Emmett.

-Recuérdame nunca hacerte una broma-musité.

* * *

**Eh que les dije…Sip valió la pena. Muy bien la parte de la película fue un hecho verdadero. Mi hermano se llevó un castigo mucho peor que el que tuvo Emmett por asustarme.**

**Eh….creo que eso es todo…si quieren hablar conmigo o mandarme comentarios o lo que sea les doy mi correo: **

**Bueno eso es todo…Au revoir.**

**Próximo Capitulo: Chocolicos Anónimos**


	8. Chocolicos Anónimos

**¡Hola!**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los Chocolicos…como yo. Recuerden el primer paso es aceptarlo.**

**Capítulo 7**

**Chocolicos Anónimos.**

**Emmett P.O.V**

Después de mi ridículo espectáculo, me cambie y decidí sacar a pasear a la pequeña Elizabeth. No me costó mucho trabajo poner el asiento ya que bueno soy yo…no hay nada que no pueda hacer.

-Si claro Emmett-gritó Edward desde su habitación.

Estúpido hermano lector de mentes…esta celoso de que yo soy mejor que él.

-No lo estoy en absoluto- se rió Edward.

-Salte de mi mente, mejor ve con Bella y hagan lo que tengan que hacer-contraataqué.

Edward soltó un gruñido. Y por fin se calló. Elizabeth se estaba metiendo su piecito a la boca. Como es que son tan flexibles a esa edad. Encendí mi precioso auto y me dirigí a velocidad aceptable hacia el parque de Forks.

Llegamos y varias chicas se me quedaron viendo con expresión lujuriosa. Les guiñé el ojo y soltaron una risita tonta. Elizabeth se me quedó viendo con una expresión de desaprobación.

-¿Qué?-pregunté.

Puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a soltar todo su repertorio de sonidos guturales. Parecía estar regañándome pero no entendí nada de lo que dijo. Al percatarse de que no entendía calló.

La subí a los caballitos y decidí subirme yo también pero rompí el maldito juego. Gracias al cielo que nadie estaba viendo entonces decidí bajarla de ahí y subirla a los columpios. Al final se aburrió y lo demostró poniendo su tan famoso puchero que hacía que se nos rompiera el corazón a todos. La bajé y fuimos a un puesto de revistas. Tomé la que me llamaba más la atención y que la que no me dejaba caer en la tentación, es decir, Car and driver. Elizabeth estaba en mi pecho –obviamente en la cangurera- pero estaba literalmente babeando por unos chocolates que había en frente de nosotros. Ferrero Rocher, dios esta niña tiene buen gusto.

-¿Los quieres?- le pregunté a Elizabeth y me respondió con más baba que cayó en mi camisa.

Le compré los chocolates y le di un cachito de un Ferrero Rocher…y después abrió la boca para más y así. Se comió dos chocolates enteros y estaba saltando casi fuera de la cangurera. Decidí 

probar uno. Me lo metí a la boca y me lo tragué…me encantó. Al final dejamos sin nada de chocolates al puesto.

**Rose P.O.V**

Emmett y Elizabeth llegaron más pronto de lo que esperábamos pero llegaron saltando. Dejó a Elizabeth en el suelo y esta empezó a gatear, rodar y empezar a reírse como loca.

-Hola Rose, ¿Cómo estás? Yo muy bien de hecho más que nunca, que bonito día no-estaba hablando más rápido que nunca y mientras lo hacía estaba saltando.

-Querido ¿qué comiste ahora?-me tapé el rostro con mis manos.

-Nada, bueno si algo pero ese algo es el algo más maravilloso que he comido bueno después que los osos, no no ese algo estaba deliciosa, Rose tienes que probarla y yo se que tu sabes que tu sabes que se que yo sé que tu quieres saber el sabor de este maravilloso algo-siguió Emmett hablando a una velocidad más rápida que de vampiro.

Alice y Bella entraron a la casa con Edward y Jasper detrás cargando cientos de bolsas. Emmett hizo que se la cayeran todas y estaba corriendo como un pequeño remolino por toda la casa.

Elizabeth estaba saltando en la alfombra, Emmett la cargo y la llevó a velocidad por toda la casa.

-¿Qué les paso?-preguntó Alice aterrada.

-Chocolate-respondimos Bella y yo al unísono poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Cuando Emmett dio su quinta vuelta por la casa lo detuve. Se quitó la chaqueta y tiró una infinidad de envolturas de chocolates. Ferrero, Hersheys®, Crunch®, Kinder®, Kit KaT®, Kisses y varias docenas de chocolates de exploradora.

-Oh dios Emmett deja de comer eso-le pidió Alice con cara de asco.

-Pero Alice sabe delicioso,-le metió un pedazo de Crunch® a Alice…en cuanto lo probó se le dilataron las pupilas.

-¡Dame! ¡Dame!-gritó Alice con hiperactividad ahora ya no eran un vampiro y una bebé hiperactivos si no dos vampiros y una bebé hiperactivos.

-Wowowowow ¡deténganse!-gritó Esme furiosa al ver que estaban destruyendo los muebles.

Algo así paso antes de que Bella se uniera a nuestra familia. Emmett tenía curiosidad como siempre y probó un chocolate. Se volvió loco y desde ese día tiene prohibido comer chocolate.

-Emmett ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no le dieras azúcar ni menos chocolate a Elizabeth?-lo regañó Bella.

-M…Más….Más…de…de…veinte-mi esposo estaba tan hiperactivo como un niño en Halloween.

-Entonces ¡¿por qué demonios le diste chocolate y tú por qué tú también lo comiste?!-le gritó.

Emmett respondió mostrándole una barra de chocolate blanco. Oh no esa es la debilidad de Bella: Hersheys cookies and cream.

Bella le arrebató el chocolate y empezó a ponerse como Alice y Emmett. Suena raro viniendo de unos vampiros pero hay cosas que simplemente no puedes olvidar de tu vida humana como mí afición por la mecánica o el gusto de tocar el piano de Edward y la muy reconocida adicción de Alice por las compras. Por ende la afición de Bella por los chocolates se quedó marcada en ella.

-Jazz, los podrías calmar por favor-le pedí-me están dando dolor de cabeza.

-No puedo están demasiado hiperactivos.

-Solo queda una opción-Edward entrecerró los ojos.

**Bella P.O.V**

Después de una semana de guerra por los chocolates…Edward tuvo una idea. Nos junto a todos en una habitación gracias a un anzuela de chocolates. Y pasamos tres horas sin nada de chocolates, una tortura. Y ahí estábamos tres vampiros y una bebe hiperactivos dentro del despacho de Carlisle.

En eso Carlisle entra a la habitación y se sienta en su sillón detrás de su escritorio. Dejó los libros que traía en el escritorio y suspiró.

-Van a tener que entrar a sesiones todos los días aquí en mi estudio para quitarles su adicción al chocolate.

-¿Como los alcohólicos anónimos? anónimos pregunté.

-Eh…algo así solo que en vez será como Chocolicos Anónimos.

Todos gemimos al unísono. Elizabeth estaba a punto de llorar pero se calmó sabe cómo. Lo peor de todo es que los vampiros no comen comida humana…pero nosotros éramos la excepción a la regla…entonces teníamos que prometer que jamás íbamos a comer chocolate otra vez.

-Muy bien siéntense todos por favor-obedecimos en silencio y nos sentamos en el suelo bueno con excepción de Elizabeth que ya estaba en el piso- Entonces, lo primero que vamos a hacer hoy es dar el primer paso que es reconocerlo-anunció- Emmett tu primero.

Emmett bufó y se puso de pie. No parecía muy contento de hacer eso.

-Hola me llamo Emmett y soy un chocolico-murmuró entre dientes.

-Alice, tu turno-le indicó Carlisle.

-Me llamo Alice y soy una chocolica-bufó.

-Bella-me dijo Carlisle.

-Soy Bella y soy una chocolica- suspire.

-Adadcaguato edistazhet e ctyuy uad dosdejdoalicta-balbuceó su pre lenguaje Elizabeth.

Al oír a Elizabeth todos nos echamos a reír. No habíamos entendido nada pero sabíamos a que se refería con sus balbuceos.

Creo que se nos quitará nuestra adicción a los chocolates pero en serio íbamos a necesitar mucha terapia.

**Eso fue todo…saben si se pregunta cuál fue el segundo paso para liberarse de la adicción al chocolate pues (gracias Arthemisa) es ¡comer más chocolate! He he y en otras cosas creo que ya no puedo poner dos capítulos por día ya que mi parasito personal (mi hermano menor) sigue molestando…ya lo he mordido pero sigo sin saber qué hacer con el ¬¬ ¡bueno nos vemos!**

**Próximo capítulo: Barney vs. Futbol**


	9. Barney vrs Futbol

**¡Hola!**

**Eh…este es un capítulo dedicado a todas nuestras infancias y a los ¡¡Raiders!!**

**Nota: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los Cullen y los Swan…todos son de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer. Tampoco los Raiders –lamentablemente, Barney, los Jets, el superbowl ni los patriotas.**

**P.D: yo se que fue un gran error el que cometí en el capitulo pasado por que puse 7 y era 8 dios santo ******

* * *

Capitulo 9: Barney vs. Futbol

**Bella P.O.V**

No puedo creer que la fecha ya haya llegado, si señor la fecha del superbowl…donde todos los hombres- humanos, vampiros o licántropos- se sentaban enfrente de un televisor para ver como otros tipos se peleaban por un balón.

Habíamos regresado de otra salida de compras cuando vimos a todos los hombres plantados enfrente el televisor. Jasper y Emmett estaban apostando como siempre haber quien iba a ganar el campeonato este año.

-Bueno si quieren saber el equipo ganador es…-Edward le tapó la boca a Alice para que no dijera el resultado.

-Yo apuesto por los ¡Raiders!-gritó Emmett que traía ya su playera del equipo.

-Así pues yo a los patriotas-respondió Jasper que también traía su camisa correspondiente.

-Saben que los don van a perder y el ganador serán los ¡Jets!-Carlisle puso los ojos en blanco.

Edward se quedó callado pero estaba sonriendo como si disfrutará de una broma privada.

-Edward y tu por quién apuestas-preguntó Emmett curioso.

-¿En verdad quieres saber?-enarcó una ceja.

Al entender Emmett mejor se quedó callado. Dejé a Elizabeth en el suelo par que se estirara un poco, gateó hacia donde estaban todos los chicos y vio que el control remoto estaba a su alcance. Agarró el control y apretó el primer botón que pudo.

En eso Barney apareció en la pantalla del televisor.

_¡Hola amiguitos como están todos!-_dijo Barney.

_¡Bien!-_contestaron los tontos niños.

Elizabeth estaba feliz viendo a Barney y los demás haciéndome señas para que la quitara del televisor…me acerqué a ella para cargarla pero cuando la iba a tomar en mis brazos…se desapareció y volvió aparecer lejos de mí.

Nos quedamos helados al ver lo que había hecho la pequeña Elizabeth. Pero ella ni nos prestó atención seguía fascinada. Al parecer ya estaba desarrollando sus dones.

**Elizabeth P.O.V**

¿Por qué todos me ven con cara de babosos? Solo me alejé de Bella por que quería ver a ese lindo dinosaurio morado. Ok no sé y no me importa mejor sigo mirando al dinosaurio.

No me di cuenta que Edward estaba detrás de mí…así que me atrapó y me llevó a mi cuna…oh pero eso no se quedaba así tengo que ver a ese dinosaurio morado.

Tomé mi amado pato y salí de la cuna sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Aaahhh ahora entiendo se quedaron así por esto que hice. Saben este pequeño truco es muy útil. Utilicé mi nuevo don para bajar las escaleras y esconderme detrás del sillón. Todos los hombres estaban viendo a unos tipos golpearse y correr por una cosa café._ ¿Será comida?_-pensé pero me retracté de haberlo hecho ya que Edward estaría escuchando. Me asomé para ver si me habían atrapado pero Edward ni Bella estaban ahí… ¿Qué estarán haciendo? Bueno no importa solo debo de tomar el control remoto y apretar el mismo botón. ¡Sí! El control estaba en el suelo a unos cuantos centímetros de mí. Lo tomé y apreté el mismo botón. Wiii el dinosaurio. Un gemido vino de Emmett…Ooops estaba en problemas. Bueno no importa estaba viendo a mi dinosaurio morado. Oh Oh Emmett está muy cerca de mí mejor dejo el control donde estaba.

-Aquí está-suspiró con alivio y cambió el canal.

Muy bien tengo que volver a intentarlo…me acerqué al control y apreté el mismo canal. Yuju ahí estaba mí dinosaurio morado.

-Maldita sea ¡¿quién está haciendo esto?!-gruñó.

Hice lo mismo que la vez anterior y me escondí. Tenía que ver a ese dinosaurio cueste lo que cueste. Esperé 10 minutos…si dejaba pasar más el tiempo ya no iba a volver a ver a mi dinosaurio.

-Muy bien solo un poco más-gritó Emmett- si ¡tú puedes vamos!

Aproveché eso para volver a tomar el control.

-¡Si, vamos ya va!-justo cuando el tipo ese estaba a punto de llegar al otro lado de la masa verde apreté el botón.

-Oh no por favor…-Emmett fingió un llanto.

-Pero mira quien está aquí…-dijo Alice cuando me encontró. Gulp estaba en problemas…serios problemas.

Emmett me vio con el control en mis manos…y me lazó una mirada feroz. Oh pero la cosa no se queda así yo le respondí sacando la lengua como había visto a Alice.

Emmett me respondió haciendo una mueca jalándose sus mejillas. Lo ataqué estirándome mi carita. La guerra de cars no duró mucho ya que Rosalie se desesperó.

-¡Ya basta!-nos regañó.

Señalé a Emmett tratando de decir _el empezó_. Emmett me señaló a mí tratando de decir lo mismo.

-No me importa quien fue solo deténganse-nos pidió desesperadamente.

¡Yo quiero ver a mi dinosaurio morado! Es mucho mejor que ver a tipos matándose por una bola café. Emmett me quitó el control de las manos pero no me va impedir ver mi dinosaurio. No quería usar esta arma pero creo que es la única que queda. Al volver a ver a los monos peleándose en la televisión empecé a llorar. Con la fuerza de mis pulmones lloré y lloré por diez minutos. No iba a parar hasta que viera a mí dinosaurio. Rosalie le arrebató el control a Emmett y le cambió de canal. Ja…nadie le puede ganar a mi llanto, soy invencible.

**Bella P.O.V**

Después de un paseo en nuestro prado. Edward y yo decidimos volver a la casa con Elizabeth pero la calma que había dentro de la casa no era normal. Me refiero a que no era normal en épocas de un Superbowl, se supone que teníamos que oír los gritos de Emmett como todos los años. Fui a ver que estaban haciendo ´pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Emmett y Elizabeth dando vueltas cantando la canción _Te quiero yo._

-Bella, no puedo creer que nunca haya visto este programa-Emmett estaba emocionado al igual que Elizabeth- es tan musical y educativo.

-Nunca pensé que te gustaban esas cosas Emmett- se rió Edward mientras entraba a la habitación y cargaba a Elizabeth.

-¿Y los demás?-pregunté.

Alice asomó su cabeza e hizo una seña a los demás para que avanzaran.

-Gracia al cielo que ya terminaron- suspiró Rosalie.

-Deberías de haberlo visto Bella, casi y nos obligan a cantar con ellos esa tonta canción- chilló Alice.

-Lo peor de todo es que ya no supimos quien gano.

-Ay Jazz pero si era obvio que fueron los patriotas-Alice puso los ojos en blanco al ver a Emmett-pero creo que a cierta persona ya no le importa.

M e reí y por alguna razón recordé a mi viejo licántropo amigo: Jacob Black…tal vez es hora de hacerle una visita.

* * *

**Eh…eso es todo en mi opinión me gusto, pero la que cuenta es la de ustedes…no es al revés la única que cuenta es la mía y ya punto final…Jajaja es broma. Quiero agradecer a Av3n por la idea para el próximo capítulo. La guerra entre yo y mi parasito personal ya terminó y obviamente ¡salí victoriosa!(gracias otra vez a Av3c y a erosalie por sus sabios consejos ********. Oh por cierto le doy las gracias a mi amigo Roger que me ayudó con los equipos de futbol americano…yo solo conozco a los Raiders ¬¬. Bueno eso es todo ¡nos vemos!**

**Próximo Capitulo: Primer amor de la infancia.**


	10. El primer amor de la infancia

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Adoro tener la computadora libre…sinceramente lo adoro. Si señor son dos capítulos seguidos por primera vez...una pregunta ¿Se han dado cuenta que uso mucho los tres puntos?…-ay están otra vez- digo no sé por qué los uso tanto… (¬¬) pero no puedo dejar de usarlos********… (¡dios dejemos de usarlos por favor!)… necesito terapia ******** y tengo que dejar de usar mis caritas también. (Tirándome al suelo y pataleando) Ahhhhh tengo que dejar de usarlos ¡ya!**

**ejem ejem mejor prosigamos con el capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Primer amor de la infancia.**

Quería ir a visitar a Jacob a La Push…pero el problema es que si me dejarían entrar. Decidí llamar al único número que tenía de Jake. Tomé mi teléfono celular y esperé.

-¿Bueno?-preguntó la a voz de Jacob que tanto extrañaba.

-¡Hola Jake!-lo saludé.

Un silenció reino en el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Bella eres tú?-me peguntó con desconfianza.

-Si tonto ¿Quién más?-me reí.

-No se…pero ha pasado mucho-suspiro.

-Si lo sé, ¿Crees que podría hacerte una visita?-pregunté-te tengo una sorpresa-dije mirando a Elizabeth.

-Eh….Hmm…. **(N/a: Los puntos otra vez)** está bien pero sin ninguno de tus chupasangres.

-Ay Jake-puse mis ojos en blanco-te veo en la playa.

Colgué y me puse la cangurera y después puse a Elizabeth en ella. Al parecer a nadie le molestó que fuera a visitar a mi viejo licántropo. Algo que era muy extraño.

Llegué a La Push en eso de las doce de la mañana…Me senté en la arena y puse a Elizabeth a gatear por la playa. Pasaron como diez minutos cuando Jacob llegó pero no estaba solo venía con una chica de piel morena con ojos azules y cabello color chocolate. Una niña de más o menos 5 años con los ojos de Jake y un niño de 6 meses con los ojos de su madre.

Me incorporé rápidamente con Elizabeth en mis brazos. Le sonreí y me respondió con su sonrisa que tanto añoraba.

-Hola Jake-saludé.

-Bella te quiero presentar a mi familia-me anunció-Ella es Mary-Ann my esposa.

-Mucho gusto-la saludé.

Jacob se le quedó viendo a Elizabeth con incredulidad pura. Me reí por lo bajo.

-Ah ella es Elizabeth-Jacob estaba con la boca abierta- es Hmm…bueno es mi hija o algo así.

Jacob parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque. Me carcajeé y le expliqué toda la historia lo más resumida posible. Puse a Elizabeth en la arena junto con el hijo de Jacob.

-Bueno ellos dos son mis pequeños traviesos ella es Wendy y el es Jake-dijo mostrándome a cada uno de sus hijos.

Al parecer él había logrado ser feliz.

**Elizabeth P.O.V**

Mientras que Bella platicaba con el licántropo-como si no fuera obvio ¬¬- y el niño de mi edad se me quedó viendo.

-¿Qué?-pregunté obviamente en lenguaje de bebe.

-No nada-me respondió.

Lo miré. Era un bebé guapo. Sus ojos azules eran como el cielo. Su piel era cobriza. Me miró y un calor inundó mi rostro.

-Mira Bella se sonroja como tu-se rió Jacob Black.

-¡Cállate!-lo silenció Bella con un puñetazo en el hombro.

Es el bebé más bonito que había visto en mi vida…creo que estoy enamorada.

-Y ¿cómo te llamas preciosa?-me preguntó con el mismo lenguaje de bebé que solo los bebés entendemos.

-eh….pues… (¡!) Elizabeth-balbuceé.

-Yo Jake-puso sus ojos en blanco-así que eres hija de la chupasangres esa.

Le pegué en la cara. Nadie le decía así a Bella, mi nueva mamá.

-No es una chupasangres o como tú dices tonto-le escupí.

- Ah sí pues mi papi dice que todos los Cullen son unos chupasangres-se encogió de hombros.

-Pues por si no lo sabía tu papi es un perro-le saqué la lengua.

-Argh no le digas así-empezó a enojarse.

Los adultos nos miraron como si estuviéramos matándonos.

-Parece que están peleándose-dijo Jacob.

-No creo Elizabeth es muy pacifica-

_Oh si claro_-pensé.

-Ve nena mejor dejamos de pelear y empezamos a hablar-Jake acarició mi mejilla o no le maldito sonrojo otra vez.

-Eh… (¬¬) bueno-estaba a punto de desmayarme.

-¿Gateamos?-me ofreció.

-Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías-me volví a ruborizar.

Gateamos hasta la costa…mis pies tocaban el agua del mar. Se sentía extraño pero daba una calma increíble.

-Entonces que se siente vivir rodeada de chupasangres-me preguntó.

-Pues lo mismo que vivir con una familia normal.

-Y hum no tienes miedo de que bueno… ¿te muerdan?-me miró y sentí que me iba a derretir como una malteada.

-¡No!-estaba enojada.

-Hmm pues solo preguntaba-musitó mientras se acostaba en la arena.

Creo que Bella y Jacob y a se tardaron hablando…sería bueno que ya regresáramos pero quería estar más tiempo aquí. Me incorporé para irme gateando sola ya que al parecer el vago de Jake se quedó tirado.

Gateé hasta el tronco donde todos estaban sentados…le hice una seña a Bella para que me cargara. Me obedeció y me empezó a dar sueño. Así que eso era el amor ¿eh? Me metí mi dedo sabor a chicle a la boca…tenía sueño y estaba a punto de dormir. Pero Jake fue con su padre y se acostó en su pecho haciendo que estemos los dos juntos. Se estiro y me besó mi mejilla. Muy bien o quiero hacer del baño o tengo mariposas en el estómago. Bostecé vaya que tengo sueño miren es la hora del crepúsculo y creo que ya nos vamos a ir. Agite mi manita en mano de despedida y me dormí.

Desperté en mi cuna y Edward estaba al lado mío en la mecedora. Ay extrañó a Jake… ¿lo volveré a ver?

-No puede ser-Edward se paso su blanca mano por su cabello cobrizo- nuestra bebe está enamorada de un Black.

-¿Bromeas verdad?- le preguntó Bella, no vi cuando llegó.

-Quisiera pero no, al parecer le gusto el hijo de Jacob.

¿Y cuál era el problema? Además era una niña no iba a ser duradero. Oh…ya entendí vampiros y Licántropos no pueden ser amigos pero si no vean a Bella y a Jacob.

-Es diferente-musitó Edward respondiendo a mis pensamientos.

¿Qué no tiene otra cosa que hacer aparte de hurgar en los pensamientos de los demás? Hum además no podría decir que estoy enamorada por que ni si quiera sé que es eso…además es un vago.

-Hijo de tigre pintito.

Le saqué la lengua y mejor si fui con el amor de mis amores. Mi pato. Obviamente todavía no he conocido a nadie mejor que tu pato mío. A lo mejor y cuando esté mayor quien sabe pero lo único que sé es que no sé nada…un momento de donde salió esa frase. Ni si quiera entendí lo que dije…solo sé que no sé nada… (¡!)

A lo mejor y Jake me agrada pero solo eso, ¿Cómo me podría gustar alguien que no quiere a mi familia? Claro que no además vieron ya ni siquiera me gusta. Solo fue momentáneo. Ven ya no tengo esa rara enfermedad llamada amor. Miren mi lengua ya está normal. Saqué la lengua para que tuvieran una mejor explicación.

Los dos se rieron al ver mi expresión al parecer estaba haciendo bizcos al tratar de ver mi lengua. La única idea del amor que tengo es cuando cacho a Edward y Bella juntando sus bocas, ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba eso? Hmm…ah sí beso. El beso era lo único que entendía sobre el amor – y lo único que sabía- vamos tengo 5 meses tres semanas una niña normal de esta edad no se enamora. Bueno ok lo sé no soy precisamente una niña normal pero tengo que tener algo de la gente normal ¿no?

Bostecé es muy tarde y tengo mucho sueño lo mejor es dormir y soñar con los dulces que ya no puedo probar hasta dentro de varios años. Eso es lo malo de estar en terapia. Me recosté y tomé mi pato traté de cerrar mis ojos pero no pude. Edward comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna que yo desconocía. No es cierto, si la conozco es la canción de cuna de Bella. La había escuchado una vez cuando Edward tocaba su piano. Me dejé llevar por el ritmo de la música. Y el último pensamiento que tuve fue: ¿Por qué Bella tiene una canción de cuna y yo no?

**Wi! Este capítulo si me gusto mucho. Gracias otra vez a la idea de Av3c ahora si se preguntan que eran estás cosas-les digo si no son nada observadores- (¡!) o (¬¬) pues fue cada vez que **

**puse los tres puntos….por si no se habían dando cuenta. He he bueno lo sé estoy loca pero así soy y así me quieren ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Pd: Lamentablemente aunque logré dominar la compu estoy obligada a prestársela aun tiempo a mi parásito así que de hoy en adelante solo será uno por día ******** lo se es muy triste.**

**Oh por cierto si quieren compartir sus ideas o simplemente hablar conmigo mi correo está en mi Perfil.**

**¡Au Revoir!-ay si ahora salí muy francesita ¿no?-.¬¬**

**Edward: Grecia solo despídete ya!**

**Yo: ¡SI mi dios!**

**(Les digo que necesito terapia…me estoy imaginando cosas: s)**

**Próximo Capitulo: 3 meses después.**


	11. 3 meses depúes y los chocolicos atacan

**¡Hola!**

**Ok Hmm gracias por la idea erosalie…ehh por cierto ya tengo 35 Reviews Wow…sinceramente cuando empecé a escribir la historia nunca de los nuncas pensé que iba a tener tantos jeje.**

**Hmm saben ¡tengo una idea! Qué tal si hacemos un pequeño concurso. ¡Si! La persona que sea el review 40 va a aparecer en la historia junto con las otras dos personas que más comenten…**

**Disclaimer: No inventé a ninguno de los personajes-con excepción de la bebé y los hijos de Jacob del capítulo anterior y su esposa) la suertuda es Stephenie Meyer, ella es la jefa…en comparación yo soy la que limpia los baños. Por cierto tampoco soy dueña de los Teletubbies o de WaltMart)**

**Capitulo 11: 3 Meses depúes y los chocólicos atacan de nuevo!**

* * *

**3 meses después.**

**Elizabeth P.O.V**

Eh genial ya han pasado 3 meses, eso significa que ahora tengo…uno…dos…ocho meses ¡sí! Estos últimos meses he tratado de poder pararme y caminar. Pararme si puedo pero no puedo dar ni un paso pero siempre me caigo. Si me preguntan con Jake bueno solo lo he visto en la guardería un par de veces claro con otra niña. Sabía que él era un mujeriego pero bueno, normalmente así son los hombres. Obviamente sin ofender a ninguno de mis hermanos y padres.

Edward ya termino mi nueva canción de cuna, ya era hora. Bueno a mi si me gusta pero ahora Rose, Alice y Emmett quieren una –aunque no sé por qué si ellos no duermen.

Emmett se ha quedado en su habitación los últimos tres meses creo que no ha salido desde entonces. Oh no si ha salido pero solo para molestar a Edward y Bella. Creo que otra vez se está haciendo pasar por Barney de nuevo.

Al parecer Alice no para de comprarme cosas a mí y a Bella. Dios creo que ahora deberíamos llevarla comprolicos anónimos **(N/a: que nombres me invento)**

Risas venían de la habitación de Emmett. Me acerqué hacia su puerta que estaba abierta y lo vi con un traje de Teletubbies. Dios ni yo misma aguantaba esa serie. Así que eso había estado tramando. En serio hay gente que tiene problemas.

Oí A Alice y Bella entrar de otro día de compras-¿que acaso nunca descansa?- Al parecer estaban tramando algo…Bajé a escuchar con más detalles.

-Muy bien pero esto solo es entre nosotros cuatro-susurró Alice.

-Iré por Emmett-dijo Bella.

Ya había llegado gateando con Alice quería saber que tramaban. Oí regaños desde la habitación.

-Es que Emmett nos prometiste que habías quemado esa cosa el año pasado-gritó Bella.

Emmett bajó con su estúpido traje de Teletubbie. Si Emmett aun tiene cerebro no saldrá puesto con esa cosa.

-Muy bien este es el plan-Alice nos hizo hacer una rueda y nos juntamos para decir nuestro plan-Vamos al supermercado y vamos comprar todo lo que podamos de dulces, chocolates y galletas.

-De acuerdo-respondieron todos-Me cargaron y me pusieron en la tonta cangurera que tanto odiaba. Nos encarreramos a WaltMart y Emmett seguía cantando esa maldita canción de los Teletubbies.

Entramos al súper y todos e nos quedaron viendo. Una chicas rearas empezaron a gritar.

-Oh dios mío ese es Emmett Cullen, Oh dios mío-dijo la chica rara 1

-Hay que atraparlo-gritó la chica rara 2.

**Emmett P.O.V**

De pronto des chicas raras se abalanzaron sobre mí. Santo chocolate estás niñas son fuertes.

-Ah ¡no mi disfraz no!-chillé-chicas ustedes vayan por los chocolates-grité.

-Te vamos a llevar con nuestra maestra-me anunció la chica rara 1.

-¡¿Qué?!NO!-grité-Esperen ¿Su maestra tiene chocolates?-pregunté.

-Eh-las raras intercambiaron miradas- si claro ¿Por qué no?-me dijeron y me metieron a una bolsa.

**Alice P.O.V**

Muy bien Emmett despistó a las locas twilighters. Ahora tenemos que ir ¡por los chocolates!

Llegamos a la zona sagrada. Ahora a atascarnos…lo que no contaba era con los licántropos twilighters.

-Oh dios mío es Alice y Bella Cullen-gritó el tonto licántropo 1

-Vamos a atraparlas-gritó el tonto licántropo 2.

No puedo creer que hay caído tan bajo como para ser el rehén de unos licántropos ¿que acaso ser el rehén de Jasper es mucho pedir?

**Elizabeth P.O.V**

Muy bien después del secuestro de mis hermanos y madre. Sabía que yo era la única salvación el problema no podía gatear…así que me pare y empecé a caminar. Si señor paso a pasito ¡Vamos!

Oh vamos quiero ese Hersheys cookies and cream…vamos Elizabeth ¡camina! Si…tú puedes. Tomé el chocolate. Lo abrí y lo empecé a devorar. Rayos esta cosa sabe deliciosa pero yo no hay más.

-Ptsss-me llamó alguien.

No hice caso y fui a buscar más chocolates.

-Ptsss-volvió a llamar.

Volteé a ver a la persona que me estaba llamando y me hizo una seña para que me acercara a ella. La obedecí y me llevo a su oficina.

* * *

**20 minutos después.**

-Entonces tenemos un trato –me dijo la chica.

Asentí. ¡Iba a tener chocolates de por vida! Y no era un mal negocio. Estrechamos nuestras manos y se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa.

-Recuerda, en el próximo capítulo-me recordó.

Asentó otra vez. Subí las escaleras gateando y empujé la puerta que estaba abierta…y ahí estaban los tres deleitándose con galletas. Se me hizo agua la boca y caminé hacia ellas, lamentablemente mi velocidad no es mucha que digamos y ya casi se acababan las galletas.

Recordé mi viejo truco y le quite el chocolate a Emmett que estaba a punto de meterse a la boca. Al principio se mordió la mano. Después lo pensó-pero no se con que- y después de 5 minutos se entero de que yo le había quitado su chocolate.

En eso llega Carlisle a la casa…Problemas otra vez…nos ve con los chocolates y galletas y suspira. Ahhhhh estamos en serios problemas.

-Espero que eso no sea lo que estoy pensando que es-dijo Carlisle.

**(N/a: De preferencia tratar de decirlo en voz alta, para que sea más divertido)**

-Depende de lo que sea que estas pensando que nosotros estamos pensando que tú estás pensando que estamos pensando y que estamos pensando cuando no lo estamos pensando, pero si lo estamos pensando entonces si es lo que tú crees que estás pensando por que si tu crees que esto es lo que tú estás pensando por que nosotros sabemos que tu lo estas pensando y nosotros también lo estamos, pensando entonces efectivamente es lo que estamos pensando ya que tú estabas pensando en que nosotros estábamos….-

-¡Basta!-gritó Alice interrumpiendo el trabalenguas de Emmett-me duele la cabeza.

-Ah entonces si a ti te duele la cabeza es por qué te esta doliendo por qué gritaste y esa es la razón por la que te duele la cabeza, también te duele la cabeza por qué….-empezó Emmett.

-¡Cállate!-gritaron todos.

Carlisle fue por una cinta adhesiva y se la puso en la boca a Emmett.

-Muy bien ahora ya que nuestro 'filosofo' se calló podemos proceder a los castigos.

-Alice, tienes congeladas todas tus tarjetas por un mes-en cuanto Carlisle pronunció esas palabras. Los ángeles cantaron: ¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluyaaaa! Y el cielo se ilumino.

-¡No por favor! Hacer eso es como entrar al inferno-lloró Alice cayéndose de rodillas.

-Alice, querida sirve que matamos dos pájaros de un tiro-le dio una palmadita en la espalda-te quitamos tu adicción a los chocolates y tu adición a las compras compulsivas.

Bella y yo estábamos saltando de felicidad ¡por fin íbamos a descansar del centro comercial!

-Bella, tu vas a tener que ir todo un mes de compras con Rosalie-la sonrisa se Borró de su rostro. Alice era una adicta pero Rosalie era la siguiente.

-Tu Emmett tienes estrictamente prohibido volverte a poner este traje de los Teletubbies y no vas a 'comer' por un mes. **(N/a: Mal pensar aquí)**

Eso último no entendí ya que ellos no comen solo Bella y Alice se rieron de la expresión de Emmett.

-¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con el nuevo traje de bombero?-chilló Emmett cuando se quitó la cinta.

-Lo vas a tener que estrenar el próximo mes- se rió Alice.

-Y tu Elizabeth-comenzó Carlisle pero le dediqué mi carita más tierna que sabía que nadie puede resistir…absolutamente nadie. **(N/a: su carita se parece a la del gato de Shrek pero más tierna)**- Bueno Hmm eres una niña no tienes castigo-dijo al derretirse al ver mi carita. Nadie se resiste.

Al ver que mi carita funcionó los demás trataron de copiarla pero obviamente solo me queda a mí-¿quien se creen?

-No hagan caras que no van a funcionar-Carlisle puso los ojos en blanco.

En eso Alice atacó con su cara más tierna…pero no mejor que la mía he.

-Está bien solo una semana para todos-suspiró Carlisle.

-¡Sí!- los tres se dieron un "chócalas" o algo parecido. Iba a tener que patentar mi cara tierna por que si no me la pueden piratear.

Ooops recordé el trato que había hecho con la chica…oh bueno no importaba para el próximo capítulo va a faltar mucho ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! Oh no soy niña muerta…Hmm pero puedo usar mi carita tierna a mi favor muajajajajajaja-nota al margen: Mejorar risa maquiavélica-.

Caminé hacia las escaleras y me senté en el primer escalón…Veamos el lado positivo a menos ya se caminar.

* * *

**Hey este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora…la imagen de la carita de Elizabeth está en mi perfil. Recuerden el/la (elijan las opción que más le s convenga) que escriba el review 40 será el afortunado/a que aparezca en la historia junto a otras dos chicas/chicos que yo elija.**

**Wi! Ah por cierto lamento escribir mal el nombre Av3n, perdóname la vida (llorando a cantaros). Gracias a erosalie por la idea y créeme que el secuestro está a punto de ser realizado muajajajajajaja (nota: Mejorar también risa maligna). **

**Próximo Capitulo: Miss baby universo. (¡Gracias a Av3en por la idea ¡)**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Wow escribí: 1,705 palabras wow!**


	12. Miss baby universo y el famoso secuestro

**¡Bonjour!**

**He no creía que iban a llegar a 40 tan rápido…total la ganadora es: (tambores…) chacachacan!: erosalie. Wi!! Ah pero eso no se queda así jiji. Tengo aquí a otras dos afortunadas. Estas dos chicas me han ayudado. Y estás son: Av3en y ****tsukiyono tanuki que mejor lo abreviaremos a tanuki-chan.**

**Ah sí y gracias por la idea Av3n! y erosalie**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Miss baby universo y el secuestro.**

**Elizabeth P.O.V**

Oh dios no puede ser este es el capitulo…uy que voy a hacer. Vamos Elizabeth piensa. Oh bueno no se qué hacer pero mejor dejo de pensar en eso que ahí viene Edward: Oh rayos que voy a hacer con Alice.

Piensa cualquier cosa Elizabeth…hmm que habrá pasado con mi hipopótamo rosa…hace meses que no lo veo. Donde lo habré dejado….

**Bella P.O.V**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando…Alice no se atrevería a inscribir a Elizabeth ¿verdad? Yo sola me respondí. Volví a leer el anunció que tenía en mis manos.

¿Tienes a una bebé hermosa?

Si es así no lo pienses dos veces e inscribe a tu hija a l concurso de talentos: Miss baby universo.

Se calificará por tres secciones:

Belleza,Agilidad y Inteligencia

Así que no lo pienses dos veces y ven a inscribir a tu hija en el centro comercial más cercano

El concurso empieza en Mayo 6

Sin duda alguna Elizabeth ganaría pero no creo que a ella le gustaría.

-Qué tal si la vestimos de campanita-Alice estaba a punto de estallar de la emoción-Estoy segura de que Edward y Emmett estarán encantados de ayudarnos-Estaba dando saltitos de felicidad- Emmett!-grito.

Desapareció de la habitación por dos segundos y volvió con el trió, así era como me gustaba llamar a Edward, Elizabeth y Emmett.

Alice me arrebato el volante de color rosa. Lo leyeron en menos de dos segundos. Todos los rostros del trió E se iluminaron. No podía creer que Elizabeth quisiera hacer esto. Lo raro es que Eli no se sentía emocionada si no que aliviada, ¿por qué será? Bueno a lo mejor y estoy volviéndome loca.

Estábamos a primero de mayo, es decir, faltaban cinco días para la competencia. Alice salió a buscar el traje de campanita. Y Emmett la sacó al jardín para entrenar. Suspiré, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Edward se sentó junto a mí en la cama y me besó la mejilla.

-Te noto tensa ¿Qué tienes amor mío?-me preguntó dulcemente.

Antes de que pudiera responderle sus labios tocaron los míos pero no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que Elizabeth estaba en la puerta haciendo caras de asco al vernos.

Se acercó a nosotros y me tocó mi pie. Al darnos cuenta que estaba ahí nos separamos rápidamente.

-Bien hecho Elizabeth-le felicitó Emmett.

-¡Emmett!-gritamos los dos al unísono.

-Eh…creo es mejor que me vaya-dijo para sí mismo tomando a Elizabeth y saliendo de la habitación.

**Elizabeth P.O.V**

El plan era perfecto yo iba a concursar en ese tonto concurso donde todas mis socias podrán entrar y secuestrar a Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle. E iba a tener mis chocolates de por vida. Salí al jardín junto a las flores de Esme.

-Psst-me llamo la misma chica de la otra vez.

Me di la vuelta para hablarle pero no era una sino cuatro.

-¡¿Qué paso con el acuerdo?!- me pregunto una desesperadamente.

-Tranquilízate Grecia la trato de calmar otra chica.

-No nada erosalie…quiero a mi Edward ¡Ya!-estaba totalmente asustada por su carácter.

-Ignórala, siempre está así de loquita-me dijo otra

-No es cierto y lo sabes tanuki-chan-reclamo Grecia

-Aja si, como tu digas-Tanuki puso los ojos en blanco-en fin, ¿Qué onda con el trato?

Le mostré el volante que había recogido cerca del cuarto de Alice.

-Hmm ya veo-suspiro otra chica que aun no sabía que nombre tenía-pero tendremos que esperar días…

Le mostré el contrato que había hecho con Grecia en el capitulo anterior. Y señalé la parte que decía: _En el próximo capitulo_.

-Touché- exclamó Grecia-esta bebé es maquiavélica.

-Está bien, trato hecho-estreché mi mano con la chica que no sabía un su nombre-por cierto mi nombre es Av3n.

-Te vemos en cinco días-se despidió erosalie.

-Pero…pero yo quiero a Edward ya-lloró Grecia dios esa chica estaba loca.

-Ya loquita muy pronto lo tendrás-dijo Tanuki dándole palmaditas en la espalda-mientras ten un chocolate-le dio una barra de chocolate Hersheys.

Grecia se abalanzó al chocolate pero erosalie le trató de quitar el chocolate y se empezaron a pelear. Simplemente me dirigí hacia ellas y les quite el chocolate. Ja no supieron ni si quiera quien se los quito y se fueron echándose la culpa una a otra.

**5 días después y sigue siendo Elizabeth P.O.V**

Ok el día llego…y Alice me enfundo en esta cosa blanca, bueno no estaba tan feo. Uff cinco días de correr como loca, de estar ejercitando mi cerebro más de lo necesario y de compras interminables con Rosalie y Alice. Pero los chocolates valen la pena...estaba detrás del escenario y Alice estaba obsesionada por arreglarme. Si tan solo supiera lo que le esperaba.

-Con ustedes el bebé más inteligente que ya sabe caminar bien a su corta edad-anunciaron- Elizabeth Christine Cullen.

Aplausos fueron lo que se oyeron hora de salir a deslumbrar personas. Caminé hasta el centro del escenario y los jueces empezaron a preguntar.

-Muy bien Elizabeth hmm ¿Cómo hace una vaca?-me preguntó la jueza con cabello largo.

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Había estado estudiando cosas más difíciles que esas!…bueno ya que.

-Mu-musité con un balbuceó.

-Bien ahora…-continuo.

Gracias al cielo las preguntas se acabaron rápidamente…al oír que me podía retirar me fui arrastrando los pies.

**Grecia P.O.V**

Oh Edward mío…Estoy atrás del ser más perfecto de la tierra ¡Edward Cullen! Edward miró hacia atrás cuando pronuncié su nombre en mi mente. Ooops había olvidado que el aún podía leer mi mente.

Elizabeth era una bebé hermosa de seguro ganaba el concurso pero ¿a quién le importa? En unos minutos iba a estar con el ser más maravilloso del mundo.

-Muy bien solo anuncian al ganador y vamos por ellos-nos anunció tanuki.

-¡bien!-gritamos erosalie y yo.

Todas traíamos pantalones de mezclilla negro pero las blusas negras eran de diferentes estilos por ejemplo la mía era de tirantes, la de erosalie era negra con rayas –muy pegada por cierto-, la de tanuki era holgada y la de Av3n era escotada con un listón blanco.

Pasaron 20 minutos y la competencia seguía. Elizabeth era sin duda alguna la más bonita, ágil e inteligente bebé de seguro iba a ganar.

Ah por fin llegó el momento que tanto habíamos esperado… ¡la hora del secuestro! Nos escabullimos a los vestidores donde probablemente en unos pocos minutos estarían todos los Cullen.

-Y la ganadora es….Elizabeth Cullen-dijo el presentador.

Con cara de pocos amigos volvió al escenario tomó su premio y volvió a los camerinos. Me di una marometa y después otra…vuelta de carro…

-¿Qué haces?-me susurró Av3n.

-Trato de parecerme a los Ángeles de Charlie o debería decir de Edward-me reí.

-Tranquilízate-me dijo Av3n-es la última vez que te dejamos comer chocolate antes de algo tan importante.

-Cállense las dos ahí vienen los chicos-nos silenció erosalie.

Efectivamente Emmett y Edward venían en camino pero Jasper no estaba con ellos…Alice. Bueno nos conformamos.

-A la cuenta de tres una, dos, ¡tres!-gritó Tanuki.

Nos abalanzamos sobre ellos dos y los metimos a los sacos y no largamos en la Lincoln negra de Tanuki.

**Erosalie P.O.V**

El secuestro fue un rotundo éxito…no aguantaba las ganas de llegar a nuestra guarida…oh miren ya legamos. Muajajajajajajaja-hey ya la mejore.

Entramos a la sala y decidimos ponerlos en libertad en la casa.

Trataron de correr pero estaban encerrados.

-Quítenle la venda a Grecia- ordenó Tanuki. Grecia había tenido que usar una venda para que no pudiera abrir el saco donde estaba Edward. Obedecimos en silenció.

-Oh dios mío, Oh dios mío es Edward Cullen…-se desmayó…saqué una barra de chocolate y despertó.

-¡Dame!-tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Mejor ve con tu amorcito-le pedí.

Me hizo caso y se abalanzó sobre Edward…Grecia+Chocolate+Edward Una Grecia totalmente loca, esas son las matemáticas de la naturaleza.

Después Av3n y Tanuki también se le encimaron a Edward.

-Hey yo también necesito amor-se quejó Emmett.

-No te preocupes, erosalie se encargará de ti-le aseguró Grecia mientras estaba aferrada a la pierna de Edward...

Me miró y yo lo miré y me abalancé adoro a ese osito.

**Bella P.O.V**

No puede ser secuestraron a mi Edward…ah cuando las vea a esas chicas que se lo llevaron.

-Bells, Edward y mi osito pachoncito ya están de vuelta-me avisó Rose.

Gracias al cielo fueron dos días realmente largos sin ellos dos…ahora entiendo por qué Alice no se separó de Jasper todo el día.

Bajé las escaleras a velocidad vampiro y vi a mi esposo con una niña loca colgando de su pierna.

-¡Edward!- lo abracé-¿Estás bien?

-Si, bueno con excepción de que no puedo quitarme a este parasito-e quejó moviendo la pierna para que se cayera la niña.

-Oye…hmm tú te molestaría bajarte de la pierna de mi esposo-le pedí y me obedeció pero ahora estaba colgada de la espalda de Edward.

-Solo sé que puede hacer que se vaya-me dijo Edward-Pásame un chocolate, él más grande que puedas…

Lo obedecí con tristeza ya que le di mi chocolate predilecto.

-Grecia, mira lo que tengo-Grecia vio a la barra de chocolate y se le dilataron las pupilas…corrió tras ella a velocidad vampiro…esperen un momento ella no era una vampiro y ¡no podía correr así! Ah pero esta hiperactiva. Volvió a la pierna de mi amado.

-Solo nos queda una opción-entrecerró los ojos, entendí a que se refería y asentí.

-Si le da un paro es tu culpa-le amenacé.

Edward se rió y besó a la chica…La pobre cayó al suelo… ¡Dios le dio un ataque al corazón! No puede ser…ok la misma técnica…saqué el chocolate cookies and cream más grande que tenía y lo aventé lejos de aquí…por fin se fue.

Pero en eso llegaron tres chicas más y se tuvo que repetir el procedimiento solo que con una Emmett tuvo que darle a ella el beso.

La chica más alta le dejó todo un cargamento de chocolates a Elizabeth.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo-le estrechó la mano y se fue.

-¡ MARY ELIZABETH CHRISTINE CULLEN!-gritamos todos pero puso su carita más hermosa…nos partió el corazón y todos la abrazamos…al menos había ganado el premio ¿no?

**Elizabeth P.O.V**

¿Qué les dije? Siempre funciona mi hermosa y famosa carita.

* * *

**Ok sinceramente este capítulo me encanto y no solo por que beso a Edward…ok es solo por eso Jajaja bueno espero que les haya gustado…nos vemos!**

**Atte. **

**Grecia**

**(Los vestuarios están en mi perfil)**


	13. Mala suerte muajajajaja!

**Hola otra vez…**

**¿Saben que capitulo es este? El trece, no es que sea supersticiosa pero el trece es de mala suerte…de acuerdo soy muy supersticiosa pero no importa… ¿O sí? Bueno agarren sus amuletos, patas de conejo (di no a el maltrato de conejos-atte. el señor conejo) y sus tréboles de cuatro hojas y les deseo buena suerte ('¿entendieron? Suerte…¬¬' ok no) (sonido de grillos) ya! Solo lean el capitulo Push!**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Mala suerte (muajajajajajaja- Hey ya mejore mi risa woohhhoo)**

**Emmett P.O.V**

**Una semana después…7:00 pm Habitación de Emmett. Vienes trece (¬¬ ok raro)**

Bueno no estuvo tan mal. Fingír estar dormido es lo mismo que dormir ¿no?

-No lo creo-me gritó Edward…gracias hermano arruinaste mi sueño.

-De nada.

Gruñí y me levanté de la cama…Rose me estaba mirando moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Qué?-pregunté.

-La noche anterior pudo ser aprovechada para otra cosa mejor que fingir estar dormido-me regañó.

-Pues entonces-esbocé mi sonrisa pircara-hay que recompensarla.

Rose me sonrió y me besó…un momento….donde esta mi osito Teddy. Me separé de mi esposa para buscar a mi osito…recuerdo que estaba conmigo la noche anterior y me "dormí" con él.

-Cariño ¿Has visto a mi osito teddy?

-No.

-Edward-gruñí.

Salí de la habitación gruñendo pero en eso Alice pegó un grito-dios tiene muy fuertes pulmones-.

-¿Quién tomo mis zapatos preferidos?-gritó-oh quien lo haya hecho esta muerto…

-No se pero ¡¿quien se robó a mi osito Teddy!?-grité también.

Bella gritó aun más fuerte que nosotros dos juntos. Fuimos a la habitación de Edward y vimos a Bella en el suelo buscando algo.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-estaba furioso al no encontrar a mi osito Teddy…lo quería mucho.

-Alguien tomó mi libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio-gruñó hecha una fiera.

-Y también se robó mi disco de All-American rejects mi preferido-Edward estaba peor que Bella.

-¿Por qué tanto gritó?-entró Carlisle a la habitación.

-Pues veras me robaron a Teddy-fingí llorar.

-Al diablo con tu mugroso oso yo quiero mis zapatos-gritó Alice.

-A ver, ya cálmense-Carlisle trató de tranquilizarnos.

Los cuatro cruzamos nuestros brazos. Yo quiero a mi osito Teddy… ¿Quién puede querer a un peluche de oso?...Elizabeth.

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- lloró Elizabeth desde su habitación.

Todos corrimos para ver qué pasaba…encontramos a Elizabeth desecha…estaba llorando como si alguien hubiera muerto. Qué envidia ella podía llorar…la imité en el sonido…si hacía eso estaba llorando ¿no?

-No-dijo Edward moviendo la cabeza.

-Aguafiestas…-murmuré y seguí "llorando" por mi osito Teddy….ah lo quería, empecé a patalear en el suelo. Era tan amigable y le contaba todos mis secretos.

**Elizabeth P.O.V**

Con que así se siente cuando te quitan al amor de tu vida…ese maldito duende se llevó a mi pato. Ah quiero a mi pato, lloré aun más fuerte. Maldito duende verde quien se creé para llevarse mi tesoro más preciado.

-¿Qué te pasa preciosa?-me preguntó Bella maternalmente.

Tomé l primer crayón que encontré y la primera hoja también y garabatee a mi pato.

-¿Hmm tu pato?-al parecer Bella no entendía bien mis garabatos pero me limité a asentir.

El duende se llevó a mi pato….me lo arrebató de mis manos

**(Flashback) Cuarto de Elizabeth 7:05 am, viernes 13 de mayo (N/a: jeje adoro hacer eso)**

Estaba en mi cierto tranquilamente jugando con mi hermoso pato…otra vez se estaban peleando. Emmett estaba gritando algo sobre su osito con el que hablaba, lo repito una vez más…hay personas que tienen problemas.

Pero de pronto oí u n ruido y vi a u n tonto duende verde entrar a mi habitación. Lo ignoré ya que una familia entera vivía en el ático. Pero este duende no era bonito como los otros si no era feo y 

más con su narizota y esas orejas. Me encogí de hombros y seguí con mi pato. De pronto el duende gordo y feo empezó a escalar m cuna y se paró junto a mí.

Estaba enojada…había invadido m privacidad…estaba a punto de darle un manotazo cuando me arrebató mi pato y salió corriendo.

NOOOOOOOOO**(****N/a: Imagínense esta escena en cámara lenta)**, corrí hacia mi pato pero el duende saltó de la cuna y salió corriendo y mi pequeño corazón quedó destrozado.

**(Fin del Flashback) Cuarto de Elizabeth 7:10 AM**

-¿Viste quién se robó a tu pato?-me preguntó Alice.

Asentí y tome otro crayón y dibujé al maldito duende verde. Que más bien parecía una bola de vomito…

-Elizabeth piensa que un duende verde y panzón se lo llevó-le contesto Edward por mí.

-Por qué no lo dijo antes…vamos a La Push-dijo Emmett saliendo de la habitación.

-¡No Emmett!-gritaron todos.

-Elizabeth creo que tuviste solo un mal sueño-Bella me besó mi mejilla-no te preocupes encontraremos a quien hizo eso.

-Quien osó en quitarme mi guitarra-gritó Jasper furioso entrando a mi habitación.

En serio estaban ciegos los adultos…estaba viendo al duende verde con su guitarra desde aquí. Señalé al duende y todos miraron a Emmett. Se habían confundido.

-Argh ahora sí estás muerto-lo amenazó Jasper.

-Pero yo no fui, diles Elizabeth-me pidió.

Me golpeé mis ojos con delicadeza tratando de mostrar desaprobación al parecer funcionó.

-Alguien ha visto mis pantuflas de conejo rosa-preguntó Carlisle desde la puerta.

Silencio. Silencio y las risas estallaron.

-Eh…es que son muy cómodas-se excusó Carlisle.

-Si aja-dijo Emmett riéndose.

Vi al duende otra vez con las pantuflas de Carlisle…alcé mi brazo pero mejor lo bajé…no me iban a creerme. El duende me saco la lengua y yo le respondí con una mueca.

-Saben a lo mejor y Rosalie fue, a ella no se le ha perdido nada-acusó Jasper.

-¡Vamos!-gritó Alice.

Me bajaron de la cuna y todos se enfilaron al cuarto de Rose

**Cuarto de Rose y Emmett…7:30 am. Viernes trece.**

**(Todavía Elizabeth P.O.V)**

-¡Rose!-gritaron todos con los puños cerrado y Emmett empuñando un plátano.

-¿De dónde rayos sacaste el plátano?-le preguntó Edward alzando una ceja.

-Eh…no quieres saber-respondió.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos?-gritó Rosalie.

-Mira no te hagas la inocente, sabemos que tú tienes mis zapatos-Alice tenía un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

-Y mi osito Teddy-dijo Emmett.

-Y mi guitarra.

-Y mi libro.

-Y mi disco.

Mostré mi dibujo de mi pato. Aunque sabía que no era ella

-Y mis pantuflas de conejo rosa-gritó Carlisle y todos se echaron a reír.

-¿Para qué quiero un tonto oso, unos zapatos que no son de mi número, una guitarra que no se tocar, un disco que odio, un libro que no pienso leer, el pato de Elizabeth y las raras pantuflas de conejo?-estaba furiosa-¿Supongo que ustedes no supongan que los quiero para comérmelos?

Oh no hizo un pleonasmo…esa era la señal para Mr. Emmett Pleonasmos.

-Bueno si tu supones, que yo supongo que tu supones que nosotros suponemos que tu supones que yo supongo y que todos suponen que nosotros suponemos que tu supones lo que tu supones que nosotros suponemos pero nosotros no suponemos que tu supongas que nosotros supongamos que tu supongas que no suponemos lo que tu supones que nosotros suponemos ya que no supongo que tu supongas que nosotros supongamos que tu supongas que yo supongo que tu supones que nosotros suponemos que tú te comiste las cosas que suponemos que te robaste…pero solo es una suposición, supongo que tu como buena suponedora supones que nosotros no suponemos eso, supongo no? Ja! Te gane Rose.

-Dos cosas, la primera ¿Qué? Y segunda yo no me robé sus cosas-Rose estaba tan confundida como todos en la habitación.

-Ah sí pues si tu no supones que yo supongo…-comenzó Emmett ero gracias al cielo le taparon la boca con más cinta adhesiva.

-Saben si quieren busquen, pero no van a encontrar nada-nos ofreció mientras abría su alhajero.

Rosalie vio en el interior de este y vaya grito que pegó al ver que no estaba su collar de perlas.

-Quien se haya atrevido a quitarme mi precioso collar esta muerto-Rosalie estaba como una fiera…

-Bueno y que hay de Esme, ella pudo haber sido- dijo Jasper.

Todos nos reímos, Esme era un dulce andando…metafóricamente ,si no ya no estaría viva.

-¿Qué ¿ todos se pueden volverse malignos si no vean a Elizabeth-se encogió de hombros y le saqué la lengua.

-Oigan chicos¿ han visto mi bolso rosa?, no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

Muy bien ahora nadie encuentra nada pero yo sé donde están todas nuestras cosas pero nadie me hace caso.

**Bella P.O.V**

No fuimos a clases ese día por que decidimos quedarnos y buscar las cosas…Emmett seguía buscando a su oso, incluso hizo volantes.

-No hemos encontrado nada-anunció Emmett- Vaya este es nuestro día de mala suerte, mejor me voy a cazar.

En cuanto dijo esas palabras sentí como se iluminó mi foco de la cabeza.

-Espera ¿Qué dijiste?-Elizabeth tenía razón.

-Me voy a cazar-respondió.

-No antes de eso.

-No hemos…

-Después.

-Mejor.

-Un poquito antes.

-Nada.

-¡Emmett!

-¡Pastel!-respondió de nuevo.

-No Emmett ¿ qué dijiste entre nada y mejor?

-¿Mala suerte?

-¡Sí! Mala suerte-salté eufóricamente-bien hecho Emmett.

-Gracias, a todos por este premio-dijo haciendo reverencias con el teléfono como premio nobel.

-Mushy bear** (N/A: Perdón pero tenía que ponerlo…ese apodo es propiedad de ****ducksrule71821**** pero me encanta) **¿Qué día es hoy?-le pregunté a Edward.

-Viernes trece de mayo mi ovejita-me respondió.

-¡Hoy es el día de mala suerte!-grité.

-Por favor no me digas que crees en eso-Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eh sí…

-Oh vamos eso no existe-dijo mientras veía una escalera…un momento ¿una escalera? ¿Qué hacía una escalera ahí?-oh miren una escalera…voy a pasar debajo de ella.

-Emmett no creo que sea una bu….-no pude terminar la frase pro que Emmett había cruzado la escalera y de algún modo el techo se abrió y le cayó popó de pájaro en su rostro.

-Te dije-me encogí de hombros y me giré hacia Elizabeth- ¿donde dijiste que viste a ese duende?

Elizabeth señaló con su brazo el ático…me arremangué mi blusa y subí hasta allá a velocidad vampiro. Nadie se metía con mis libros.

**20 minutos después (llenos de aullidos y gritos de dolor)**

Bien se lo merecía. Bajé del ático con las pantuflas de Carlisle ,el oso de Emmett, el disco de Edward, el bolso de Esme, la guitarra de Jasper, el collar de Rose, los zapatos de Alice, el pato de Elizabeth y mi libro(no pregunten cómo pude cargar todo eso…no quieren saber)

Dejé las cosas en el suelo y todos saltaron como fieras hacia ellas. Emmett tenía a su osito en sus brazos y los dos se fueron de la mano a un campo de margaritas.

If we were a movie  
you'd be the right guy  
and I'd be the best friend  
that you'd fall in love with  
in the end we'd be laughing  


watching the sunset  
Tuvimos que interrumpir la escenita de Emmett y su oso ya que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Al parecer nosotros los adultos ya no tenemos la capacidad de ver hadas u otro tipo de esas cosas ya que no creemos y ya no tenemos imaginación…creo que debo de dejar de leer esos libros de Peter Pan, estoy empezando a decir tonterías…

* * *

**Ok es oficial soy muuuy supersticiosa…ahora si se preguntan por qué puse la canción de Hannah Montana pues es por que mi parasito la canta a cada rato y me la pego…en serio! Ahora que saben l a verdad de los viernes trece…les doy un consejo, el próximo viernes trece que venga…cuiden con su vida a sus libros de Twilight si no le maldito duende se las va a llevar…tomen sus patas de conejo (¡protesta contra el maltrato de conejos! atte. el señor conejo) Oh maldito señor conejo y sus protestas. Bueno si quieren ver el osito Teddy de Emmett y las pantuflas de conejo rosa de Carlisle y al duende verde(no, no es el de Spiderman) están en mi perfil.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	14. Primeras palabras

**¡Hola!**

**Saben tuve ese típico bloqueo de escritor…pero gracias a erosalie volví a la normalidad (bueno también gracias a los chocolates). ¿Cuál fue su primera palabra? La mía no fue normal…no dije mamá ni papá…no, mi primera palabra aunque no lo crean fue chocolate, Sip chocolate bueno técnicamente dije dotodate ¡pero es lo mismo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Primeras palabras**

**(1 mes después…saben debo de dejar de adelantar los meses tan seguido)**

**Bella P.O.V**

A veces nos ponemos a recordar sobre nuestro pasado. El mío tiene los mejores momentos de mi vida…muy bien dejaré de leer novelas románticas, me están afectando seriamente.

Genial, lo peor de estas fechas es que son los bailes de graduación, es decir, el centro comercial tiembla por qué Alice está a punto de atacarlo.

-¡Chicas! ¡Apúrense!-nos gritó Alice desde la sala, acabamos de regresar de cazar…además Elizabeth estaba hambrienta, aunque todo lo hiciéramos a velocidad vampiro nos íbamos a tardar un poco.

Terminamos y salimos con Elizabeth, yo pedí conducir ya que hacían meses de que no conducía mi tesoro .Mi mercedesCLK negro, se suponía que no debíamos desentonar pero no pude controlar la tentación de volver a usarlo, es que era tan hermoso. Creo que es el único auto que me he logrado aprender todo sobre él. Llegamos al centro comercial de Seattle y es que quería dar un buen recorrido en mi bebe. Nos estacionamos y todos los varones se le quedaron viendo a mi precioso auto…no los culpaba en serio deslumbraba.

Tuvimos que controlar a Alice varias veces para que no se echara a correr a velocidad vampírica. Ven lo que digo…Alice es una amenaza para todos los centros comerciales…dale solo 15 minutos y una tarjeta llena de dinero y compra toda la tienda **(N/a: Todas haríamos lo mismo ¿o no?)**.

Llegamos a la primera tienda de vestidos formales que vimos…Alice entró a una velocidad no adecuada si queríamos que nuestra mentira no se descubriera.

Nos llenó nuestros brazos con vestidos y nos empujó a Rose y a mí a meternos a los probadores…por ende tenía que meter a Elizabeth conmigo, dejé los vestidos dentro del probador pero Alice ya tenía a Elizabeth en sus brazos antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

-¿A dónde te la llevas?-le pregunté.

-Elizabeth también va ir a la graduación así que necesito encontrarle algo-al escuchar esto Elizabeth puso cara de horro y miró a Alice con su carita de pequeño angelito con la que conseguía todo lo que quería.

-Lo siento pequeña pero eso no funciona conmigo cuando estoy de compras-dijo mientras se llevaba a Elizabeth que estaba horrorizada con la idea.

Terminamos de probarnos todos los vestidos rápidamente, pagamos y nos fuimos a buscar a Alice y Elizabeth pero cuando estábamos a tres pasos de la tienda.

Elizabeth tenía cara de traumada…erala primera vez que Alice se la llevaba para comprar cosas para ella solo ellas dos solas.

Después Alice nos empujó de vuelta a la tienda, y ella fue por su vestido, mientras que nosotras buscábamos los zapatos y otros accesorios.

**Elizabeth P.O.V**

Creo que voy a necesitar terapia…o por lo menos no volverme a acercar algún centro comercial dentro de un buen tiempo. Saben el vestido que me compró está muy bonito pero debieron de ver que cosas me puso, fue horrible, horrible.

Además no sabía para que se compraban vestidos…escuché a Alice decir algo sobre una "baile de graduación" ¿Qué es eso? Hmm espero que haya chocolates. A lo mejor y es un evento en mi honor.

Bueno quien sabe el punto es que ya estaba aburrida después de espera más de seis horas en las tiendas, decidí hacer mi llamado, o lloriqueo para decir que ya nos teníamos que ir. Mi llamado de alerta funcionó y salieron casi corriendo de la tienda.

Estaba muy cansada ya era muy noche pero no podía dormir sin mi canción de cuna, la que todas las noches antes de dormir Edward me cantaba.

Llegamos a la casa como a las 8:30 y estaba desecha pero saben era igual de terca que Bella y no me quise dormir hasta que escuchara mi canción de cuna.

-Sabes creo que tu y Elizabeth se parecen mucho en el carácter-me sonrió Edward al leer mis pensamientos.

-¿Por Qué?-preguntó Bella.

-Son igual de tercas-se rió por lo bajo y me cargó. Empezó a tararear mi canción de cuna…adoraba esa canción…por eso quería mucho a Edward ya que él me quería mucho y yo lo sabía. Me quedé dormida en sus brazos…como me hubiera gustado que Edward hubiera sido mi padre en vez de mi papá de verdad.

**Bella P.O.V**

Tenía ganas de llorar de felicidad cuando veía a Edward con Elizabeth arrullándola tan tiernamente. Saben Edward es el hombre perfecto…solo hay uno en todo este mundo y está 

frente a mí. **(N/a: Bueno, sinceramente eso solo fue la constatación de un hecho XD)** Toqué mis ojos y estaban húmedos.

-¿Qué demonios?-murmuré al ver la lagrima que había en mi dedo.

Miré a Elizabeth ella me miraba con sus ojos color esmeralda me sonrió y después cayó profundamente dormida. No lo podía creer hacia más de 52 años que no lloraba. Elizabeth fue la que influyó para que por lo menos una lágrima volviera a caer.

Edward dejó a Eli en su habitación y volvió conmigo.

-¿Qué tienes amor mío?-me preguntó.

-Eh…nada-seguía atónita por mi lagrima de hace unos minutos.

Se empezaron a oír gemidos, de la habitación de Emmett y Rose…dios santo ¿Qué no descansan ni un día? Fui a su habitación y sin ver le aventé a Emmett su oso que dejó tirado. Sacudí mi cabeza, en esta casa los únicos que teníamos autocontrol en _ese_ sentido éramos Edward y yo. Entré a la habitación de nuevo pero mi ángel personal me tomó de la cintura y me besó el cuello apasionadamente. Ok ¿Qué tal si olvidamos el autocontrol por una noche? Mis labios tocaron los suyos y con el pie cerré la puerta. **(N/a: Como que hace calor ¿no?**

Empecé a desabrochar su camisa y besé su cuello. Edward estaba quitándome la blusa cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Elizabeth en el marco de esta.

No parecía darse cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo pero se quitó su chupón de la boca y empezó a balbucear cosas…el único que la entendió fue Edward, que sonrió y llevó a Elizabeth a su cuarto de nuevo.

Y como quedé yo pues con los brazos cruzados…mejor me iba a cazar…ya que me habían arruinado esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente Alice nos apresuró a todos…estaba ansiosa por el baile. Yo no como era costumbre ya que no me gustaban esos eventos por que toda una bolita de zorras sacaban a bailar a MI esposo.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente bueno no tanto por qué no faltaron las ingenuas e ingenuos que nos pidieron que fuéramos al baile con ellos o ellas en el caso de Edward. Alice había sido la que organizó el baile este año…algo que nadie pudo negarse ya que Alice ponía su carita de perro mojado-aunque la de Elizabeth tenía más efecto- y también por que ella era la más indicada para planear un evento. No importaba que clases de fiesta sería siempre organizaba algo espectacular. Por ejemplo nuestra boda o la despedida de soltera, o la fiesta de graduación…puedo enumerar miles de eventos donde hizo cosas increíbles.

Al parecer Alice seguía ocupada con los preparativos, al parecer estaba frustrada gracias a lo lentos que eran sus ayudantes…estaba ansiosa por ver en lo que había convertido el gimnasio de la escuela.

De alguna forma Alice terminó todo antes de que terminaran las clases y yo sabía que lo que quedaba de la tarde iba a ser un infierno. Solo entramos a la casa, y Rose y Alice nos sentaron a Elizabeth y a mí. Rosalie se iba a encargar de Elizabeth y empezó haciéndole dos pequeñas colitas y las enchino dejando el resto de su cabello cobrizo y liso. Se veía muy bonita y después le pusieron un muy bonito vestido dorado.

Pero después me toco a mí sufrir o algo así. Alice empezó a crear unas pequeñas ondas y me hizo una media cola, después Rose se encargó del maquillaje… ¿Por qué a mí siempre me trataban como una muñeca? Después me enfundaron en un hermoso vestido morado con un cuello en v, resaltaba mucho mi figura. Gruñí y me fui con Elizabeth no es justo siempre me hacían lo mismo. No importa si fuera mortal o inmortal les encantaba vestirme.

Pasaron menos de cinco minutos y las dos estuvieron listas, Alice se había hecho unos chinos en su negro cabello y usaba un vestido negro y corto, con cuello de V y con espalda descubierta. En cambio Rosalie usaba un vestido largo y dorado con espalda descubierta también y su cabello estaba recogido en un chongo. Al parecer Alice había hecho su trabajo…Bajamos las escaleras y estaban los tres chicos ahí platicando, todas bajamos y nos fuimos con nuestros respectivo esposos. Edward, aunque estuviera casada con él y lleváramos más de 50 años juntos seguía deslumbrándome…después Elizabeth fue la que bajo de la mano de Carlisle…ella se veía muy bonita también, bajó y me abrazó.

-Esperen un segundo casi olvido a Teddy-gritó Emmett y subió por su osito.

-No vas a ir con esa cosa verdad Emmett Mcarty Cullen ¿verdad?-dijo Rosalie con un tono amenazante y con un puchero dejó a su oso en el suelo. No podía negarle nada a Rosalie.

Llegamos al instituto y debieron de ver mi rostro cuando vi al gimnasio convertido en un casino.

-Wow, Alice te sobrepasaste un poquito ¿no?-estaba atónita.

-Bueno tu sabes cómo soy yo-se encogió de hombros, tomó la mano de Jasper y se fueron a bailar. Oh y bueno no faltaron las zorritas que se acercaron a Edward pero casi como marcando mi territorio lo abracé y fuimos a bailar, con lo que no contaba es que otros tipos, me sacaron a bailar, casi a la fuerza. Dejando libre a mi esposo pero Elizabeth decidió bailar con el… ¡Cuánto adoraba a esa niña!

**Edward P.O.V**

Al ver que unos idiotas se robaron a mi ángel…decidí bailar con mi pequeña Elizabeth.

-Eduad edesh ud donto dantiro-murmuró riéndose Elizabeth…se me iluminó el rostro Elizabeth había dicho sus primeras palabras y incluían mi nombre en ellas. La cargué y l di vueltas en el aire -ya no se mareaba tanto-. Bella me puso si suave mano en mi hombro. Sonreí e hicimos un trió.

-Rayos perdimos la apuesta-se quejó Emmett- estaba casi seguro de que iba a ser yo.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Bella.

-Elizabeth acaba de decir sus primeras palabras-le susurré en el oído.

Se quedó sin palabras…cosa que no se veía todos los días en Bella.

-¿Cuáles fueron?-seguía muy sorprendida.

-Edward eres un tonto vampiro-me reí.

-¿me etidoto?-preguntó Elizabeth

Bella soltó una carcajada y susurró un tienes razón.

-¡Emmett!-gritó Rose.

-Sálvenme-nos pidió ya que traía su oso con él.

Nos reímos y Elizabeth le quitó el oso. Y Emmett salió corriendo. Bella me besó pero Elizabeth nos tuvo que separar ya que tenía que pasar.

-Do diendo pedo **(N/a: No es lo que ustedes piensan…es un pero, pero en el lenguaje de Elizabeth) **Eduad no ta tisponidle pada uda dorra tomo tu. **(N/a: Traducción: Lo siento pero Edward no está disponible para una zorra como tu…que lenguaje :0)**

Debieron de ver la cara de Alexandra…cambio de color blanco a rojo y después otra vez blanco. Elizabeth nos guiñó un ojo. Esta niña es más inteligente de lo que creíamos pero después se fue con un niño de más o menos su edad…la canción se volvió lenta y bailamos toda la noche.

Un momento ¿Dónde estaba Emmett?

* * *

**¿Les gustó? A mi si…ya se está muy empalagoso pero ¿y qué? Saben a mi me encantó la parte donde corrió a Alexandra…bueno espero que les hay gustado ¡adiós!**

**Por cierto los vestidos están en mi perfil.**

**Atte.**

**Grecia. (Reviews por favor son tan necesarias…como mis chocolates bueno quizás no tanto pero dejen de todos modos!)**


	15. La guardería

**Buenos días… ¿que tienen de buenos?**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes todos son de la magnífica diosa de la escritura Stephenie Meyer, a excepción de la bebé Elizabeth, el bebé Jake, Britney, el chico de acné y los demás bebés ya mencionados. Tampoco me pertenece la canción de Tarzan boy o el comercial de coca cola. Si no le entienden a la parte de levante la mano es por qué son unos idiotas…es broma. Si quieren entenderle busquen en you tuve: coca cola, levante la mano. Y así si le van a entender.**

**Capitulo 15: La guardería **

**Elizabeth P.O.V**

**2 meses después: Agosto 15**

Genial…me van a llevar a esa prisión. No es justo por qué no puedo ir a cazar con ustedes… ¡puedo conseguir un puma!

-Bella, nu tendo te id a da dudadería, ¿duedo id ton ustedes?-pregunté poniendo mi carita pero Bella mejor miró hacia otro lado para no verme. Sabía que nadie se podía resistir a mi arma mortal.

-Lo siento Elizabeth pero sabes que es peligroso-me dijo.

Uy si que peligroso es ver a Emmett perseguir a osos con un osito de felpa en su brazo…ni modo la vida no es justa. Cada segundo veía más cerca mi nueva prisión. Había sido una niña buena, no hice nada malo más que hacer que secuestraran a Edward y Emmett, rayar las paredes le da un toque más hogareño) y romper algunos discos de Edward (pero con mi carita lo arreglo todo je)

La villa de los conejitos felices…dios que persona en su sano juicio le pondría a una guardería así. No iba a entrar ahí aunque me costara la vida…me aferré del asiento con toda la fuerza que pude e increíblemente Bella tuvo que ser un poco de esfuerzo para que me soltara…al parecer era muy fuerte.

Me arrastró, literalmente, hacia el establecimiento. Entramos y enorme conejo rosa nos dio la bienvenida y me pusieron junto a los otros bebés. Un momento, ¿Desde cuándo los conejos hablan? Debo de dejar de comer tantos chocolates. Las bebés eran unas malditas presumidas al verme se empezaron a reír. Estaban celosas de que yo fuera mucho más bonita e inteligente que ellas.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-preguntó una con malicia-una bebé nueva-se rio- nosotras mandamos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?-alzó una ceja, aquí quiero recordar que entre bebés hablábamos diferentes que con los adultos.

-No pienso hacerles nada "princesitas"- le respondí defendiéndome- yo no me junto con basura-me reí y me fui caminado hacia la alberca de pelotas.

-¿Está caminando?-murmuraron unos bebés-Es muy pequeña para caminar-susurraron- será un alienígena.

-No, no soy un alienígena-respondí a sus dudas cuando me miraron con miedo, mi oído estaba más desarrollado que el suyo. Cosa de magia.

Suspiré y me metí a la alberca para mi sorpresa Jake estaba ahí…Genial.

-Elizabeth, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Mifis vafampifirofos efestafan defe cafazafa-dije en el lenguaje que Alice usaba con Emmett todo los días.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el ignorante de Jake.

-Mi familia esta de caza-murmuré.

-Oh, bueno gusto en volver a verte-me sonrió.

La vida de una guardería para una bebe es más complicada de lo que creían. No solo es dejas a la bebe y ya ¡no! Tenemos que sufrir con las malditas canciones infantiles y nunca ponen nada bueno como Muse. Si Edward me había enseñado algo de música y se me había pegado que querían. Me senté y empecé a imaginar que estarían haciendo esos malvados que me dejaron aquí. No me gustaba ser humana, bueno medio humana. Es muy aburrido ser así cuando vives con una familia de vampiros. La bebe rubia que me había molestado al entrar estaba hablando con otras en secreto

-Si, mírenla es una rara-se reía- ¿Quién se cree? No es más bonita que nosotras.

Los bebés varones empezaron a toser y sonreí, al parecer era predilecta por ellos.

-Hola me llamó Britney-se presentó la rubia mala.

-Elizabeth-dije, estoy enfrente de la mismísima Britney Spears en persona.

-Oh…bueno estábamos hablando y queríamos saber que ¿si te unías a nuestro grupo?-me ofreció.

-¿En serio? Wow eso sería genial-sonreí.

Vi un pato de peluche caer, era como el mío, quería llegar a él antes de que alguien llegara. Iba a usar mi pequeño don pero recordé que Bella me había dicho que no debía de mostrar mis poderes a los demás. Hice un puchero y no escuché ni una sola palabra de lo que Britney me decía, solo veía como un bebe baboso tomaba al pato.

-Hora del almuerzo-anunció un adolescente con pelo grasiento y mucho acné que parecían volcanes en erupción.

Dejo un plato llena de galletas y fui caminando hacia ellas. Los demás eran lentísimos así que aproveche y tome todo lo que pude.

Veinte miradas furiosas me atacaron al mismo tiempo. Me había acabado casi todas las galletas.

-Oh, oh-dije y salí disparada hacia la puerta pero el aterrador conejo rosa me detuvo, genial atrapada. Decidí esconderme detrás de una resbaladilla, ellos no eran lo suficiente inteligentes para buscarme aquí. Pasaron dos horas y se supone que ya deben de venir por mí. Salí de mi escondite y vi a todos dormidos, hora de la siesta. Algo que yo no obedezco. Me siento en la alfombra y espero a que se dignen a venir por mí.

De pronto llegan a la guardería un adulto y una adolescente de trece años. Los dos eran blancos como mi familia, a lo mejor y ellos los habían mandado para que fueran por mí. Lo raro es que ellos no tenían los ojos dorados como mis vampiros sino rojos, no sabía por qué.

Me reí y al escucharme, los dos me miraron a ver. Recuerdo que una vez Edward me dijo que si unos vampiros tenían los ojos rojos, tenía que saber bloquear mis pensamientos, haciendo una barrera mental o algo así. Solo tenía que concentrarme y juntar varias piezas de mi mente para crearla. Me esforcé y lo logré, no sabía por qué pero más valía prevenir que lamentar. El de cabello blanco me cargó y me sacó de la tienda. Algo me decía que estaba en grandes problemas; me pusieron en una pequeña caja de cristal a mi medida con varios agujeros. Vi una pequeña insignia en ella…Los Vulturis. Me habían advertido de que ellos me iban a querer cazar pero nunca les tuve miedo. Soy una bebe a punto de cumplir el año, no sé que es el miedo.

Me subieron a un auto elegante y empezaron a conducir hacia un sitio que no era mi casa.

La chica me miró y me sonrió, le respondí la sonrisa pero no se que hice que se enojó y me miró con sus ojos de navaja.

-¡Estoy harta! Primero Bella y ahora esto-gritó- no puedo hacerle nada.

-Jane, tranquilízate querida-le pidió el de cabello blanco-la entrenaron para que no puedas hacer nada así que mejor tranquilízate.

-Aro, como quieres que me tranquilice si podría estar haciendo cosas mejores que estas con Demetri-exclamó frustrada.

-**A **ver levante la mano quien se siente frustrada-anunció Aro. Jane y yo levantamos la mano.

-Ahí está.

-Levante la mano quien se le escapo un te amo en la primera cita-dijo otra vez y una chica que solo dios sabe de dónde salió.

-He he ahora levante la mano quien canta canciones en ingles por polémica.

En eso todos se bajaron y un montón de personas que no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde salieron, empezaron a cantar:

**(N de la T: Pongan aquí la canción de Tarzan boy)**

Night to night  
Gimme the other, gimme the other  
chance tonight  
Gimme the other, gimme the other  
Night to night  
Gimme the other, gimme the other world

No, no es la canción que tanto le gusta a Emmett,¡¡ Ayúdenme!! ¡Que alguien me salve!…iba a ser un día muy largo.

**Je, es el secuestro y me encanta los comerciales de coca cola. Gracias Av3n por la idea wii!**

**Atte**

**Grecia o Grex como me quieran decir.**

**Pd: adoro dejar a la gente en suspenso**


	16. El rescate!

**Hola!**

**Ok como muchos ya saben trato de organizarme-por primera vez en la vida- así que lunes y miércoles s son de Twilight baby y los martes y jueves son de One love song for two hearts. Y el viernes es para adelantar proyectos. **

**Otra vez duro y dale con los comerciales…pero esta vez es de pepsi. Ahora cuando empiece la parte en negritas…busquen en you tuve el video de da, da, da de pesi Wiii! Jeje créanme que cuando lo vean se van a imaginar a los vulturis ahí.**

**No soy dueña de Twilight, ni de Pepsi, ni de James Blunt ni menos del Chapulín colorado.**

**Edito: Perdón por borra el capitulo pero habá una parte que bueno ni yo misma me perdonaría!**

**Capitulo 16: El rescate.**

**Elizabeth P.O.V**

Genial ya pasaron dos horas y no han venido por mi… estoy perdida. Creo que ya no estamos ni siquiera en el país. Me siento como un hámster…o como una rata. Tengo hambre y ya me tienen que cambiar el pañal. El maldito cubo donde me pusieron hace que ni si quiera escuchen mis lloriqueos. Extraño a mi pato.

De repente el auto se detuvo y llegamos a un tipo alcantarilla. ¡Me iban a tirara hacia ella! Me soltaron pero de alguna forma que yo ignoro pude salir viva. Oh miren alguien me atrapo. Me siento como el tonto hámster de Emmett, Eddie que por cierto ya se lo comieron.

-¿Otra humana?-preguntó un tipo todo raro.

-Si…pero esta es especial Demetri-dijo otro.

-Alec, ¿recuerdas la última vez que una humana vino aquí?, fue desastroso Demetri me miraba con furia así que le saque la lengua pero me gruñó.

-¡Ya tranquilícense todos!-les ordenó otro extraño.

-Félix…aliviánate-Alec le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-¡Cállense!-gritaron los que yo supongo eran Cayo y Marco…Aro no paraba de hablar de ellos.

-¿Así te me dan a setuestad?-me atrevía a preguntar.

-Aja-asintió Aro.

-¿Aja?-pregunté.

-**Aja,Aja,Aja**-cantó Aro.

No tengo idea de donde salieron unas guitarras y una batería pero Aro empezó a bailar como un comercial que había visto hace meses. Todos traían gafas oscuras.

-**Aja-**cantó Alec.

-**No me quieras chamaquear**-siguió Cayo.

Se veían tan ridículos, creo que ven mucha televisión.

-**Da,da,da**-cantaron todos bailando idiotamente.

-**Quiero Pepsi mamá-**cantó Marco.

Dios santo Feliz y Alec estaban moviendo la cabeza y tocando la guitarra,¡ qué vergüenza! Y qué hace Demetri con una tuba.

-**Pepsi si, Pepsi sí.**

**-da,da,da-** seguían cantando una y otra vez.

Ya no aguanto se ven ridículos y me están dando pena ajena. Salí de la caja de cristal y apagué el radio de done salía la música y me volví a mater a la caja de cristal. Esperen, ¿Qué acabo de hacer? Me pegó en la cara por ser tan tonta como Emmett.

-Ahora ¿Quién podrá salvarme?-lloré.

En eso salió un viejo vestido de rojo con dos antenitas.

-Yo el chapulín colorado-cantó.

-Tú que-dije y lo empujé.

Seguí llorando hasta que un ruido me sorprendió. Y salió otro tipo de traje con una grabadora en mano y puso el tema del agente 007.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó.

Todos los Vulturis me señalaron.

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó Jane.

-Soy…Bond…James Bond-se pasó la mano por su cabello teatralmente.

Por qué me vienen a rescatar puros inútiles. Volví a salir de la prisión de cristal, tomé su arma calibre 56 y le disparé.

-No se ustedes pedo a mi me tedía adta-dije cuando vi todos los rostros de sorpresa.

Volví a la prisión y todos se me quedaron vendo estúpidamente.

-¿Qué ataso nunta adían disto a uda bebé mata a adíen?-pregunté.

Seguían con la boca abierta y puse los ojos en blanco. Genial ahora ya no tengo nada que hacer.

Pasaron dos horas viendo idiotamente cuando alguien rompió una pared.

-Les dije que hay que usar la cabeza pero¡ no tenían que ser tan literales! -se quejó una voz que yo conocía muy bien.

Se me iluminaron los ojos…mis antiguas colegas del tráfico de chocolate o alias" Los ángeles de Edward"¡ estaban aquí! Pero había un integrante más.

-¿Por qué yo siempre tengo que ser la que termina lastimada?-se quejó Grecia después de que la habían usad para romper la pared.

-Déjate de quejar y vamos por Elizabeth- la regañó Tanuki.

-Yo quiero a Emmett-gruñó Elisa.

-La paciencia es una virtud-la calmóAv3n.

-Sí, una virtud que yo no tengo y Grecia tampoco.

Ejem tosí para que me hicieran caso y dejaran de pelear. Creo que ninguno de los Vulturis se dieron cuenta ya que me seguían viendo tontamente.

-¿Qué hace James Blond aquí? Oh Dios ¡ está muerto!, ¡Genial!-aplaudió Grecia…siempre tan rara.

-No sé y no me importa-dijo Av3n –solo vamos por Elizabeth-reflexionó unos segundos- a lo mejor y los Vulturis tenían hambre-se encogió de hombros.

-Pero tiene una herida de bala-Elisa se acercó al cuerpo-bueno ya que ¡vámonos!

Se estaban yendo pero tuve que gritar para que se acordaran de que seguía atrapada.

-¡Hola! ¡Sido atí!-les grité.

-Ah cierto- Tanuki se pegó en la cabeza- Piqitoooh encárgate de ella.

La chica nueva asintió y me sacó de la caja de cristal.

-Hola me llamo Piquitoh, y bueno me acabo de unir al club y creo que es genial, sabes me gusta el chocolates ya que bueno es delicioso pero también me gusta mucho las manzanas ,ya que tiene muchas proteínas y bueno me gustan sobre todo las rojas…Que bonito día es hoy ¿no? Si yo creo que es un lindo día, el sol brilla y hace mucho calor, a mí me gusta mucho el calor pero creo que tu prefieres el frio- dios habla por los codos y cambia mucho de tema. Lloré para que se callara y gracias al cielo funcionó.

Al menos alguien ya me había rescatado, y no tenía que estar con esos idiotas de los Vulturis…pero siento que olvidé algo.

**En la guarida de los vulturis**

Seguían viendo la caja de cristal vacía idiotamente, en eso llega Jane.

-¿Qué demonios?.

Les dio una patada y seguían sin moverse.

-Le dije a Aro que no fumara esas hierbas ya que producen alucinaciones…pero me hacen caso ¡no!

**De vuelta con Elizabeth**

Nah, no creo que sea nada. Pronto veré a mi familia y a mi conejo ¡sí! Tardamos toda la noche en volver a Forks pero ni Grecia o Elisa pudieron dormir ya que comieron mucho chocolate y plátanos de parte de Grecia.

Yo si pude dormir gracias a que las envidiosas no me quisieron dar…pero ya que. Soñé con mucho chocolate y mi conejo.

A la mañana siguiente amanecí en mi cuna, bajé las escaleras con cuidado.

-Ok quiero mi paga-exigió Grecia y vi a Bella dándole sabe cuantos Kilos de chocolates y un clon de Edward y Emmett

-Gracias-se fue dando saltitos con los clones.

-¿Bella?-pregunté.

-¿Si?-me respondió.

-¿Po te no fuedon a destatarme?-pregunté de nuevo.

-Emmett, estuvo dos horas imitando a Súper man y ahorita está en su cuarto planeando la venganza contra su archí-enemigo: Su oso Teddy-negó con la cabeza-así que mejor mandamos a tus viejas amigas ya que Emmett no nos dejaba salir de la casa alegando que el Oso Teddy nos vigilaba y nos raptaría- suspiro.

-Oh.

-Y tengo la razón-apareció Emmett con los calzoncillos de fuera, una capa roja y un antifaz- el Oso Teddy usa sus poderes depeluche contra mi y sabe que mi debilidad es la kriptonita morada.

Un gran ruido se escuchó desde la cocina.

-¡Ahhhhh! Bebés, mujeres y Emmetts primero-gritó cuando me recogió y me llevó a su bunker de seguridad.

-Emmett, espero que te hayas traído la llave-dijo Bella.

-¿Tenía que hacerlo?-preguntó…¿Emmett tendrás cerebro?-me pregunté.

-Oh dios entonces estamos atrapados-gritó Bella.

-No te preocupes el bunker es anti-ruido y no se escucha nada, así el Oso Teddy ¡no nos atrapará!.

Bella y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

-¡Auxilió!-gritamos las dos.

Ahora estoy atrapada con un imbécil, un pato de hule, un hipopótamo rosa y Bella. ¿Qué más podría salir mal?

**Wiii!¿Les gustó? A mí me encantó, ahora cada vez que veo el dichoso comercial de Pepsi me rio como loca ¬¬**

**Bueno nos vemos el próximo ¡lunes!**

**Atte**

**Grex!**


	17. Mi primer cumpleaños!

**¡Hola!**

**Wiii ya sé que estoy atrasada pero bueno leyendo Breaking Dawn, te complica todo Jajaja.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece Twilight ni ninguno de los personajes, tampoco Star wars y/o el mestro yoda, tampoco me pertenece James bond o el chapulín colorado pero Fulanito Escalona si es mío… ¡Ja!**

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Mi primer cumpleaños.**

**Eli POV.**

**(2 meses después)**

Saben sigo aterrada por lo que aso cuando Emmett nos encerró. Tuvimos que pasar dos horas escuchándolo cantar estrellita una y otra vez. Pero vean el lado positivo hoy es mi cumpleaños.

¡SI! Por fin tengo un año de nacida bueno técnicamente llevo más pero por lo menos he crecido lo suficiente para molestar a Emmett, todos los días de su existencia ¡Ja!

Alice está como loquita planeando sabe qué cosa para mi fiesta. Pero bueno es Alice, es normal de ella. Pero la verdad estoy a punto de explotar si me sigue poniendo tontos vestidos. Bella es una suertuda, ella y Rose se pudieron escapar de las garras compracólicas de Alice. Debo de dejar de inventarme palabras.

-¿Qué te parce este?-me preguntó.

-Prefiero que me tragué la tierra-le contesté.

También dejé de hablar con mis tontos balbuceos. Eran tan embarazosos, no estaba dispuesta a que se burlaran de mí por mis balbuceos.

-¿Y este?-volvió a preguntar.

-Para vomitar-le respondí.

-Sabes, ya no te pediré tu opinión-se quejó.

-¿Y quien dijo que quiero estar aquí?-quería llorar.

Al parecer ignoro mi comentario. Ay quiero a mi pato. Un niño baboso me estaba viendo. Y no es por qué esté idiota-bueno aparte- si no por que ya tienen babeado todo el suéter de su pobre madre.

-¿Es amigo tuyo?- me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza. Mis únicas amigas están en su casa comiéndose un chocolate.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunté.

-Tuve una visión, y los vi a los dos platicando-se encogió de hombros.

Sacudí la cabeza y tomé un chupón que estaba en el bolso de Alice y se lo aventé en su carota llena de babas. Y el tonto empezó a llorar. La madre furiosa estaba buscando a quién lo hizo y el niño traidor me delato. Su mamá ogro se acercó a mí con aire de verdugo pero yo tengo mi as bajo la manga y puse mi carita; se derritió completamente e hice que en vez de que me regañara a mi regañó a su hijo por estarme molestando. Emmett tiene razón esa carita puede usarse como un arma mortal.

Gracias al cielo Jasper vino a recoger a Alice bueno no a recogerla a arrastrarla para que nos fuéramos. Todos nos veían y era lógico por qué no todo los días ves a un vampiro jalando a su esposa vampira para que saliera del centro comercial.

Alice no había hablado en todo el camino. Muy raro en ella. Hay gato encerrado. Bien pero no me importa. Hoy iba a recibir muchos regalos, me pregunto si me regalarían más juguetes y dulces. Pero si me regalaban esto último tendría que esconderlos de Emmett. Bien tengo que hacer la maniobra no chocolates y después tenía que deshacerme de el maquiavélico oso de Emmett que tengo entendido es un esclavo animado de Emmett; ya que este lo convirtió en un oso de felpa vampiro. Seguía muy concentrada en mis planes que no me di cuenta que no estábamos en camino a la casa.

Entramos a la guardería del mal- alias la guardería de los conejitos felices-. Genial ahora me tendría que enfrentar a Britney y sus secuaces. Pero Bella me protegería bueno eso espero.

-Feliz cumpleaños-gritaron todos cuando entré y me dieron un susto de aquellos y después el conejo aterrador me cargó… ay no soy alérgica a los conejos gigantes, me mareé y vomité en el. No debieron de dejar que me cargara. Pero estaba orgullosa, se lo merecía.

En los invitados estaba el grupito de Britney, Jacob y su hijo Jake, que no sabía que hacía aquí, mis amigas Brook y Heidi y por supuesto toda mi familia con excepción de Emmett. Me deprimí al ver que mi segundo vampiro favorito no estaba. Bueno pero lo olvidé todo al ver el gran pastel de chocolate en frente de mí. Estaba a punto de abalanzarme en él cuando de repente se rompió en pedazos y salió Emmett.

-Tatataaan-gritó.

-Fiesta equivocada cariño-le avisó Rosalie.

-Estás muerto Emmett, rompiste en pedazos mi pastel…-lo amenacé y troné mis nudillos.

-Bueno pero si me matas no te daré tu regalo-me anunció.

-Perdonado ahora dame-extendí mis brazos.

Y me dio un cachorrito, awww era tan bonito. Era un golden retriever como Mike o eso escuché decir a Bella una vez.

-¿Por qué le regalas un perro si ya hay uno aquí?-preguntó Edward señalando a Jacob.

-HEY-Jacob frunció el ceño y empezó a temblar.

-¡Ya basta los dos!-los separó Bella.

-Si, Bella-dijeron los dos.

Estaba abstraída con mi gran regalo, que se me olvidó que estaban cantando las mañanitas. No son un coro de ángeles pero era aceptable. En eso salieron mariachis con guitarras y trompetas. Emmett entró dando un salto y se puso en frente de todos. ¡Ay no!

-Ayyyyyayayayay-gritó el típico grito mexicano.

Me muero de la vergüenza. Ok de ahora en adelante negaré cualquier parentesco con Emmett.

-Esta sooooon, las mañanitas-cantó con voz de mariachi tipo Vicente Fernández-Que cantaba el rey David, hoy por ser el día de tu santo, te las cantamos a tiiii-no puede ser que en serio esté haciendo eso.

-Bella-sollocé.

-Edward-dijo con tono de reprobación.

-Alice-le regañó Edward.

-Jasper-gritó emocionada.

-¡Carlisle!-gritó Jazz desesperado.

-Esme-le dijo suavemente.

-Rose-le gritó Esme.

-Elizabeth-estaba nerviosa.

-¡Emmett!-gritó el mismo idiota que antes.

-¡Cállate!-le gritamos todos y la canción paro.

-La fiesta acabó supongo-Alice frunció el ceño pero después e tapo la boca con remordimiento.

-¡No!-gritamos todos, Alice dijo supongo y eso solo indicaba una cosa.

-Bueno si tu supones que yo supongo que tu supones que todos suponemos que yo supongo que el supone que tu supones que supones que la fiesta acabo, pero si tu supones eso, bueno estás 

suponiendo algo ¿supongo? Si supongo que es así, por que yo soy un buen suponedor y tu supones que el supone que obviamente todos suponemos que tu supones que supones que al suponer que tu supones que supongo tu supones, pero supongamos que nosotros suponemos que tu supones eso entonces ya no estarías suponiendo, ¿supongo? SI supongo bien, entonces tu supones que yo supongo que….-Emmett estaba tan abstraído con su suponodederías que no se dio cuenta que le aventé un zapato.

-Ouch-se quejó.

-Solo cállate.

-De acuerdo-murmuró.

-¿Alguien más?-pregunté.

-Nosotros-dijeron el chapulín colorado, mi antiguo hipopótamo rosa y James Bond.

-Un momento, ¿tu no estabas muerto?- le pregunté.

-Eh sí pero la loca escritora lo revivió-dijo mi hipopótamo.

-¿Y quién es la loca escritora?- inquirí furiosa.

-Ella-señaló un monitor con una niña toda hiperactiva con chocolates en mano.

-Oye tu-le grité-quién te crees para tratarnos como marionetas-me quejé.

-Por dios, es un fanfiction…los puedo tratar como se me pegué la gana-me sacó la lengua- además yo…yo soy tu padre…digo madre…digo ¡creadora!-dijo con voz de Darth Vader.

-¡No!-grité.

-Sufrir Elizabeth mucho haces, estar avergonzada tu deberías- le regañó el maestro Yoda.

-Ahora ¿Qué hace el aquí?- gritó Bella.

-No tengo idea, todo es culpa de la escritora loca-grité yo también.

-Eh…chicos podemos arreglarlo-dijo ella- no es mi culpa que sean tan geniales.

-¡Vamos a Lincharla!-gritó Jacob.

La loca escritor salió corriendo como loca que es. Pero Emmett le lanzó un mono.

-¿De dónde sacaste el mono?-le preguntó Rose.

-No tengo idea pero estuvo genial-dijo Emmett dando un puñetazo en el aire- eso es por vestirme de charro-le gritó.

-Te ves lindo de todas formas-le respondió la loca escritora.

-Estoy de acuerdo-asintió Rosalie.

-Rayos se escapo- gruñó un tipo desconocidamente desconocido.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-preguntó Jasper.

-¿Qué quién soy yo?-preguntó indignadamente el desconocidamente desconocido- Yo soy Escalona, Fulanito Escalona.

-Aja si claro-dijimos todos sarcásticamente.

-Esperen la loca escritora dijo que estábamos en internet ¿verdad?-preguntó Emmett- entonces soy una estrella de internet-aplaudió- ¡Hola mami!-saludó.

-Emmett, tu madre murió hace décadas-le avisó Jasper con la gotita de agua japonesa.

**(N/a: Es decir: ¬¬')**

-Mamá-lloró ficticiamente- Pepe el toro es inocente, ¡Torito!-siguió llorando.

-Bueno mejor vamos a bailar whoa-gritó Alice con entusiasmo.

Todos empezamos bailar pero el maestro Yoda se llevó la pista bailando su rap. Para ser un enanita viejo y verde baila muy bien. Sin contar las tontas intervenciones de este capítulo me gusto mucho mi cumple y sobre todo mi cachorrito. ¿Qué habrá sido de la loca escritora?

* * *

**Jajaja, esperen un momento Jajaja ya estoy bien, es que me la pasé riéndome como loca cuando escribía el capítulo…sobre toda la parte del maestro Yoda bailando rap. Si quieren ver como baila vayan a You Tube y busquen por yod rap y verán cómo este duende verde ¡baila! ¡Whoa!**

**Reviews Please.**

**Atte**

**Grecia**

**Pd: Ningún animal fue lastimado mientras se escribía este capítulo, hmm no mi hermano si fue lastimado. Y no se preocupen salí ilesa del ataque del mono, ¡estoy jugando cartas con él en estos momentos!**


	18. Fin

**TWILIGHT BABY.**

**Bien se que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo pero…tan tan tan taaaaan. **

**¡TWILIGHT BABY LLEGÓ A SU FIN EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR!**

**Sip…algo triste pero bueno.**

**En fin pero hubo una parte en especial que siempre quise poner aunque no encontraba la manera.**

**Es un numero de Emmett y Elizabeth.**

**I WILL SURVIVE.**

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que hacemos aquí?-preguntó Rosalie exasperada.

La gente se amontonaba en las butacas, el telón seguía abajo pero había gritos por doquier. Los ángeles de Edward estaban a punto de estallar de la emoción, sobre todo Elisa que sabía que Emmett estaría en el show de hoy. Todos los personajes que habían estado en el fanfic se reunieron para cerrar con el broche de chocolate.

-Tranquila Rose, esto es importante para Eli y Emmett- la tranquilizó Esme.

Edward estaba rodeado de fans mientras que Bella estaba tratando de quitarlas una por una a golpes y mordidas…sobre todo a Grecia que estaba colgada del pie del pobre.

De pronto Se apagaron las luces y Alice bailó hacia el centro del escenario.

-¡Hola! Como sabrán este es el triste final de la historia pero por duras insistencias de la autora, Emmett y Elizabeth…cerraremos con este número musical.

De pronto sale Elizabeth corriendo hacia Alice y le susurra algo en el oído.

-Ah si claro- se aclara la garganta- El dueño de la nave espacial y el licantropomovil dejó la alarma prendida-anunció Alice.

Jaocb se levantó y se apretujó entre la gente para salir.

Edward frustrado gritó:

-Tenía que ser…-

-Jacob-corearon todos.

-El mismo de…-

-Siempre-

-Con cara de…- Edward se estaba emocionando.

Toda la multitud se quedó callada.

-¡LOBO!- Edward se carcajeó mientras que se escuchaban los grillos en el fondo…que tampoco sonaban por también estaban hartos de ser los únicos que llaman la atención ¡QUE VIVAN LOS GRILLOS!...ejem perdón.

-Cariño, mejor no trates de hacerte el gracioso- le susurró Bella.

-Pff…Ay Edward ¿Por qué no eres un vampiro normal?- dijo Alice por el micrófono mientras que juntaba los dedos y se pegaba en la sien.

Silencio, silencio. También el silencio se está cansando de ser el silencio en los momentos silenciosos al silenciar los silencios.

-En fin, Denle un fuerte aplauso a Emmett y Eli- anunció Alice y salió del escenario.

Toda la multitud estalló en aplausos y Elisa parecía loca maniática saltando en su asiento, traía un cartel que decía: ¡Emmett secuéstrame si quieres!

El telón se levantó y apreció Eli sentada en una silla con la cabeza agachada.

-First I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
without you by my side- esa niña estaba inspirada.

Pero entonces entró Emmett bailando tipo can can.

-But I spent so many nights  
thinking how you did me wrong  
I grew strong- mostró sus músculos, las chicas explotaron.

-I learned how to carry on…-siguió Eli.

Los dos estaban muy emocionados y concentrados oh pero todo se arruinó en el primer coro.

-Go on now go walk out the door  
just turn around now  
'cause you're not welcome anymore  
weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
you think I'd crumble  
you think I'd lay down and die- había cantado Eli pero Emmett se quiso llevar la noche…o el mini capitulo y paz ahi va y empuja a Eli quedandose el solo en el escenario.

-Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as i know how to love- andale pues al parecer volvió con los bailes de los 80s incluyendo Micheal Jackson.

-"I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive- En ese momento Emmett estaba en el aire sin camisa y cantando lo más desafinado posible…pero claro ahi va con sus pasos de Micheal Jacson de Thriller.

-Hey Hey- había cantando de nuevo pero no había previsto que Elisa había evadido a los de seguridad estaba lanzándose hacia el como gata montes.

Loca.

Se bajó el telón y todos se pararon y aplaudieron pero se podía ver como Emmett luchaba por salir de los brazos de Elisa pero esta lo jalaba de vuelta.

Creo que este sería un final loco y digno para este fic.

FIN

**FIN, Fin no me gusta el fin…en fin con este ultimo mini-cap doy por terminado Twilight Baby. ¿Segunda parte? Tal vez pero debo de terminar los dos fics que ahorita tengo.**

**Gracias por todos los Reviews.**

**Fin**

**Atte**

**Grecia**

**Fin FIN FIN FiN fIn FFFIIINNN FINFIFNFIFNFIFNFI FIN fin FIN fin**


End file.
